Histoire de pirates
by Kestrel chan
Summary: UA Dans mon monde, il n'y a pas de magie. Il n'y a que deux choses : les pirates, et les autres. Et un jour, les deux plus grands vaisseaux pirates se croisent : le Tiger Princess, et l'Etoile Noire. Edit du chap7
1. Venez rencontrer le Tiger Princess

Auteur : Kestrel.

Disclaimer : allez on en fait un correct pour démarrer...après je garantis pas ! tous les noms que vous reconnaitrez sont à JK Rowling. Tous les autres sont à moi ! je précise également, que, dans le premier chapitre, il y a une scène de vol/danse. OUI effectivement, l'idée y est aussi dans la fic de Gabrielle TrompeLaMort, MAIS, si c'est ça qui m'a filé l'idée c'est assez courant comme astuce dans les fics. J'ai même lu un roman où c'était utilisé. Voilà c'était juste pour pas être accusée de copiage, et si vous trouvez une autre ressemblance avec une quelconque fic, ben dites le moi, mais là, ce serait un hasard total !

Genre : Adventure/Romance pour la suite.

Situation : Univers Alternatif. Ça se passe au XVIIe/XVIIe siècle. Il n'y a pas de magie, la seule magie, ce sont les acides et les remèdes. Dans ce monde, il n'y a que deux choses : les pirates, et les autres.

N/A : Bon-jour !! me présente pour ceux qui me connaissent pas : je suis Kestrel, tarée de mon état, mais dans mes fics, il m'arrive d'être sérieuse, juré ! si vous me laissez des reviews, je serais très contente !

**Histoire de pirates.**

**Chapitre 1 : Faites la connaissance du Tiger Princess**

- En avant les filles ! Hissez la grand voile ! Armez les canons et préparez vous au combat !

Une clameur répondit au discour de la capitaine.

- Prenons les de vitesse ! comme d'habitude !

La joie morbide du combat commençait à se répendre sur le navire.

- Candy ! hisse le pavillon !

- Oui capitaine !

Le drapeau d'Angleterre descendit et fut remplacé par le pavillon noir orné de la tête de mort, du sablier et du sabre pirate. La capitaine grimpa sur le beaupré, ses cheveux auburn flamboyant dans le soleil de fin de journée.

- Les filles ! ce qui nous attend là bas n'est que richesse ! de l'or des joyaux des bijoux et des marchandises ! CAMILLA ! quel est leur pavillon ?

- Espagnol cap'taine ! vaisseau marchand flambant neuf ! le capitaine doit être un nouveau, je ne repère qu'une vingtaine de soldats sur le pont !

- Parfait les filles ! méfiance, ces espagnols sont fourbes ! avant de crier victoire on fouille le bâteau de fond en comble, c'est clair ?! en plus de l'or nous aurons de la soie et des perles !

- OUAIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIS ! hurla l'équipage en brandissant le sabre.

- Les espagnols n'ont pas de sabres ! ils n'ont que des épées ! elles sont plus lourdes et moins maniables que nos sabres, mais elles sont aussi plus longues, alors faites attention !

La capitaine se tourna vers la mer. Le navire espagnol venait de jeter l'ancre et tentait désespérément de faire demi tour.

- Tss...ils tentent de fuir ! c'est parfait leur position va nous permettre de les attaquer sans qu'ils puissent riposter immédiatement ! tu as raison Camilla, le capitaine doit être un nouveau ! pour l'initier aux joies de la mer, nous allons lui faire faire la connaissance de l'équipage du Tiger Princess !

L'ovation fit trembler le navire. Le navire espagnol était presque à portée de tir.

- Attention préparez vous à ouvrir le feu !

Elle attendit encore quelques instants avant de donner l'ordre de tirer. Le premier boulet tomba à un mètre du navire. Le deuxième brisa un mât qui tomba sur le pont dans un bruit de tonnerre.

- Bien visé ! rugit Camilla du haut de la vigie. Tout un peloton de soldat a été écrasé !

- Parfait...murmura la capitaine en dégainant son sabre.

Elle sortit son mousquet et prit un poignard entre les dents.

- Préparez vous à l'abordage ! Jetez l'ancre !

---

Le capitaine espagnol regardait, impuissant, les pirates grouiller sur le navire en face pour se préparer à l'attaque. Il fronça les sourcils.

- Pedro. Viens là.

Le second s'approcha. Le capitaine lui tendit la longue vue.

- Dis moi ce que tu remarques sur le navire en face.

Le second porta la longue vue à son œil et observa un moment. Finalement, il regarda son capitaine, hésitant.

- Je...je me suis peut-être trompé, mon capitaine, mais...ce sont des femmes !

- C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait...prépare les hommes qui sont restés en vie !

Le capitaine reposa son instrument.

- Pff, des femmes ! n'importe quoi !

Il descendit sur le pont. Carlos Garcia ne connaissait pas encore le Tiger Princess, sinon il l'aurait pris au sérieux. Il fallait dire que c'était la première fois que le navire pirate venait dans les eaux de Gibraltar. Il était déjà connu dans le Pacifique, les Antilles, l'océan Indien et l'Atlantique nord. C'était un vaisseau pirate anglais, le seul au monde dont l'équipage soit uniquement composé de femmes avec, à leur tête, la première capitaine de l'Histoire, Lily Evans.

---

- On y va !

Les deux bâteaux se heurtèrent dans un grincement et, dans divers cris de guerre, les pirates se jetèrent à l'abordage avec des grapins et des cordes. Lily attrappa une corde et sauta dans le vide. Contrairement à son équipage qui montait directement sur le pont, elle atterrit sur la bouche d'un canon, le faisant dévier vers la mer.

- Bonjour ! dit-elle en souriant aux officiers ébahis qui allumaient le canon.

Le boulet se perdit dans la mer, et d'un rapide allez retour de sabre, les deux espagnols tombèrent au sol. Lily décida de faire un peu le ménage chez les canonniers. Ils s'étaient remis de leur surprise et lui fonçaient dessus, épées au poing. Lily parât facilement le premier coup, esquiva sur la gauche et trancha la jugulaire du premier. Son jeu de jambes était parfait et elle semblait danser, se promenant parmi les hommes et sur les canons. Elle trancha net une mèche enflammée. Le canon était braqué droit sur son navire.

- Excusez moi, fit-elle avec un sourire. Mais ce mois ci je l'ai suffisamment réparé, ce navire !

Elle tira un coup de mousquet et le dernier officier s'écroula. Elle remonta sur le pont. Son équipage avait presque fini. Sentant un appel d'air dans son dos, elle se retourna vivement et fit un saut de côté pour éviter d'être coupée en deux par l'épée du capitaine.

Celui ci semblait incertain. Cette horde de femmes en furies venaient de défaire son équipage, et elles semblaient jeunes, pour la plupart.

- C'est toi le capitaine ? grogna-t-il.

- Enchantée ! rétorqua narquoisement Lily.

Le capitaine l'attaqua. Leurs deux armes se heurtèrent dans une gerbe d'étincelles.

- Voyons un peu ce que vaut le capitaine espagnol, murmura Lily.

Elle se déplaça sur le côté, l'obligeant à pivoter pour la suivre. Elle se déplaçait fluidement, et beaucoup trop vite pour lui qui, arnaché dans son armure, avait du mal à se déplacer.

- T-t-t, soupira Lily en secouant la tête. Ces armures ! ça vous coûte toujours la vie...ces espagnols qui détestent le changement, vraiment !

Elle se positionna derrière lui. Il soufflait comme un bœuf.

- Sans cette boîte de conserve, le jeu de jambe n'est pas trop mal...voyons les parades !

Elle attaqua vivement par en dessous. L'espagnol eut du mal à parer et fit un pas en arrière, vacillant. Lily l'attaquait sans lui laisser d'autre possibilité que de parer, ne lui laissant aucune ouverture d'attaque. Elle se recula brusquement.

- Hum... ce n'est pas trop mal, mais l'endurance, ce n'est pas ça, hmmm ?

Elle le contourna habilement, laissant sa main effleurer la ceinture de l'espagnol. Elle rengaina son sabre, et, lançant sans regarder son poignard dans le crâne d'un officier qui la visait avec son mousquet, elle descendit sur le pont où la bataille était terminée. Un coup de feu retentit brutalement. Le capitaine venait de lui tirer dessus. Elle sourit et se retourna. Elle n'avait rien. Le capitaine, surpris, regarda alternativement Lily et son arme. Avait-il mal visé ? il la remit en joue.

- Ça ne sert à rien, dit tranquillement Lily. Du moins, tant que ceci vous manquera.

Elle ouvrit la main. Au creux de sa paume reposait les balles du mousquet. En le contournant, elle les lui avait subtilisées.

- Habile, n'est-ce pas ? sourit-elle en les mettant dans sa poche. Je vous ai également réquisitionné votre réserve, simple précaution. Maintenant, vous allez rejoindre vos hommes.

Elle pointa sa propre arme vers sa poitrine.

- Immédiatement.

Le capitaine lâcha son arme et descendit sur le pont. Lily s'écarta pour le laisser passer puis le suivit. Les filles entouraient les survivants, en s'amusant beaucoup. Deux d'entre elles s'amusaient à terrorriser les plus jeunes officiers, jouant à les draguer avec des sourires et des moues aguicheurs.

- Ça suffit les filles, dit Lily lorsque le capitaine eut rejoint ses hommes.

Carole et Maori se reculèrent en souriant à leur capitaine amusée.

- Beau boulot ! apprécia Lily. Dix volontaires avec moi pour fouiller le navire.

Dix filles se détachèrent du groupe pour venir se ranger près de leur chef.

- Toi ! fit Lily en pointant le capitaine. Y a-t-il d'autres soldats sur ce navire ?

Elle avait remarqué qu'il regardait fréquemment en direction de la trappe. Le capitaine sourit.

- Si tu attends les canonniers c'est inutile ils sont morts.

Le sourire disparut.

- Je répète une dernière fois ma question, après je te laisse en pâture à mes filles.

L'équipage de Lily se mit à sourire.

- Y a-t-il, oui ou non, quelqu'un d'autre sur ce rafiot ? et gare si tu me mens !

A contre cœur le capitaine secoua la tête.

- Il y avait quelques cuisiniers et hommes à tout faire, dit-il, mais ils sont déjà montés.

Lily sourit.

- Merci bien, capitaine. Surveillez les attentivement les filles. Attendez mon retour si vous voulez vous amuser, ok ? je ne serais pas longue.

Lily descendit, suivie des autres. Après une fouille en règle, elles admirent qu'à part sur le pont il n'y avait personne de vivant. Lily sourit.

- Parfait ! prenez vos sacs, et emportez tout ce que vous voulez ! Belinda, remonte le dire aux autres. Que dix filles restent en haut pour les surveiller.

Les ponts inférieurs du gallion espagnol furent envahi par les pirates. Elles s'amusaient à se parer de soie et de collier de perles en se mettant des plumes dans les cheveux

- Lily vient voir ! hurla Maori, une grande métis aux cheveux nattés, le second et meilleure amie de Lily.

Lily descendit à la calle avec une partie de son équipage. Maori désigna une porte cadenassée. Lily fit un signe de tête à Carole.

- Ouvre ça.

Carole sortit une fiole de sa chemise et en répandit deux gouttes sur le cadenas. Son mécanisme rendit aussitôt l'âme avec un filé de fumée. L'acide avait dévoré le fer rouillé.

- Comment peux-tu garder ça sur toi ? commenta Maeva, une tireuse d'élite. Imagine que tu tombes et que cela se brise ! ça ferait un trou dans ta peau !

- Il n'y a pas de risques, répondit Carole en défaisant les chaînes. Je les gardes dans une bourse d'acier remplie de mousse.

- Ah, tu prends quand même des précautions...

- Ma tante a perdu la moitié de la hanche avec un accident de ce genre.

- Tout s'explique ! murmura Lily en poussant la porte.

Elle saisit une torche avant d'entrer. La calle était sous la mer, il y faisait donc noir et humide. Le long des parois étaient enchaînés des esclaves. Lily grimaça de dégoût. Ça gémissait de tous les côtés. Plusieurs avaient des marques de fouet sur le corps, des marques encore sanglantes.

- Libérez les, ordonna Lily, et faites les monter sur le pont.

Une heure après, tout le monde était réuni sur le pont. Les pirates admiraient négligemment les perles et bijoux dont elles s'étaient parées. La majorité du butin avait été rapatrié. Les esclaves se tenaient en rang. Lily commença à les inspecter.

**À**

**Suivre**

...

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/tricesse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : tadadadadadadadadaaaaaaaammmmmmmmmmmm !! alors ?! je continue ?!

La conscience : pas la peine de faire ça pour une connerie pareille !

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/tricesse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : mais je t'emmerde toi ! pis en plus elle se prend un nom à part de moi maintenant ! t'es dans ma tête t'y reste ! elle va bientôt m'faire une guerre d'indépendance non mais !

Conscience : (plus con que science d'ailleurs !) dire qu'avant elle voulait que je parte...

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/tricesse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : meuh nooooon...me suis juste rendu compte de mon erreur : c'est teeeellement marrant de te voir t'arracher les cheveux.

Conscience : certains disent que cette fille n'a pas de conscience. En fait oui. Mais elle n'est pas entendue, voilà tout.

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/tricesse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : pas écoutée, nuance ! c'est comme quand on bouffe au self. C'est "comestible", pas "mangeable". Mangeable, ça veut dire qu'on peut l'avaler sans avoir envie de vomir. Ce n'est pas le cas.

Conscience : sauvez moi...sauvez moi...où est la SPCM ? vous savez, la Société Protectrice des Consciences Martyrisées ! pourquoi l'auteur/e/se/etc. n'est-elle jamais à court de conneries...

Autoresse/e/trice/euse/tricesse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire : faut le dire en entier ! répète après moi ! Autoresse/e/trice/euse/tricesse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire !


	2. L'Initiation

Auteur : Kestrel.

Disclaimer : TEL L'AVENTURIER SOLITAIRE, BOB MORANE EST LE ROI DE LA TE-E-E-EEEEEERRRREUH !!! chanson appartenant à Indochine. Je les vénère. (c'est ça le disclaimer ?! –ta gueule conscience on t'a pas sonnée !)

Genre : Adventure/Romance pour la suite.

Situation : Univers Alternatif. Ça se passe au XVIIe/XVIIIe siècle. Il n'y a pas de magie, la seule magie, ce sont les acides et les remèdes. Dans ce monde, il n'y a que deux choses : les pirates, et les autres.

N/A : rectification du disclaimer du chap1. La scène de vol se passe dans le chapitre 4. Update tous les mercredi et samedi, comme pour Lettres. Evidemment, ça n'a pas été possible ce mercredi je suis désolée, a eu un bug. Je me suis trompée, James et Sirius c'est dans le prochain chapitre désolée !

**Histoire de pirates.**

**Chapitre 2 : l'Initiation.**

Lily les inspecta les uns après les autres.

- Ne vous approchez pas trop, recommanda-t-elle. Certains sont malades à cause de l'humidité.

Elle n'avait surtout pas envie de perdre la moitié de son équipage dans une épidémie. Elle rassembla ceux en bonne santé.

- Vous avez le choix, les informa-t-elle. Désormais vous êtes libres. Soit vous choisissez de partir, et dans ce cas nous vous déposerons à la première escale, soit, si vous êtes une femme de préférence, vous nous rejoignez dans la piraterie.

Une seule accepta la dernière proposition. Elle s'appelait Carmela. Lily l'examina. Elle était plutôt grande, des yeux noirs, des cheveux coupés courts, et maigre, avec des marques de fouet. Mais elle semblait de constitution solide.

- Parfait, tu es des nôtres à présent. Nous t'informerons de quelques règles de base tout à l'heure. Les filles, vous avez jusqu'à ce que le soleil touche la mer. Faites ce que vous voulez de ces espagnols. Ensuite rejoignez le navire. Vous, suivez moi.

Lily regagna son navire avec Carmela, les esclaves, et quelques filles que les espagnols n'intéressaient pas.

- Aurore, va chercher Bella.

Elle se tourna vers Carmela.

- Bella est notre médecin. Elle va t'examiner.

Elle s'adressa ensuite aux esclaves.

- Certains d'entre vous sont malades. Je me dois de vous placer en quarantaine, mais Bella va tout de même vous examiner. Ceux qui ne semblent pas l'être vont être examinés puis vous aurez une fonction à bord jusqu'à la prochaine escale.

Ils acquiescèrent. Cela semblait leur convenir.

- Ah te voilà, Bella.

Une femme, d'une quarantaine d'années, venait d'apparaître. Parmi toutes ces filles qui avaient la vingtaine, elle détonnait un peu.

- Nous avons une nouvelle recrue. Elle s'appelle Carmela, examine la s'il te plait.

Bella acquiesça.

- Je m'appelle Arabella Figg, mais tu peux m'appeler Bella, comme tout le monde. Ouvre la bouche.

Carmela s'exécuta. Arabella l'examina sous toutes les coûtures avant de décréter qu'elle était en parfaite santé.

- Si on omet, bien sûr, les traces de fouet et sa maigreur. Si on la nourrit bien, elle fera une excellente jeune femme.

- Parfait. Carmela vient avec moi. Bella, ceux là sont malades. Enfin pas tous. Je crains que ce ne soit à cause de l'humidité. Examine les et fais ce que tu peux pour eux. Ensuite, conduis ceux qui sont malades dans une cabine, et laisse les autres sur le pont.

Elle monta sur le pont du gouvernail et ramassa un sabre qu'elle lui lança en marmonnant que c'était vraiment le bordel sur son navire. Carmela l'attrappa au vol.

- Tu t'es déjà battue au sabre ?

Carmela secoua la tête.

- A l'épée ?

- Non plus.

- Alors tu vas commencé avec le sabre. C'est une arme légère et pratique. Pas idéale pour les corps à corps mais redoutable quand même lorsque tu sais parfaitement la manier. Allons y.

Lily dégaina son propre sabre et lui fit une attaque simple que Carmela parât. Lily remonta son sabre et celui de Carmela vola dans les airs. Lily le rattrappa et le lui tendit.

- Si tu serre ton arme trop fort, elle perd toute sa légèreté, son efficacité et tous ses avantages. Ne force pas tes muscles. Ils le peuvent pas aller assez vite. Travaille tes réflexes et ta légèreté. Si tu es raide ton arme ne sert à rien. On recommence.

Lily attaqua de nouveau, et de nouveau le sabre de Carmela s'envola.

- A l'inverse, si tu ne le tiens pas, il est incertain. Tu dois le guider sans forcer, ok ? pour parer, tu guides l'arme de ton adversaire vers l'extérieur en le faisant glisser. Attaque moi.

Carmela leva son sabre et attaqua. Lily parât et la fit glisser vers le bas. Carmela s'étala par terre sans pouvoir résister, comme si le fil du sabre de Lily appuyant sur le sien avait une force incroyable.

- C'est comme ça qu'il faut faire. Tu as compris ?

Carmela, incrédule, hocha la tête.

- C'est tout ton corps qui aide le sabre à défendre en s'aidant de la gravité. Ton corps est une arme. Il est vital que tu t'en occupes comme il se doit. Si tu n'as pas d'armes, tu dois pouvoir te défendre quand même.

Lily baissa son arme.

- On reprendra demain. Maeva t'apprendra le tir, je m'occuperai du sabre, et Maori est toute qualifiée pour t'apprendre à user de ton corps.

Carmela acquiesça et elles redescendirent. Maori attendait Lily.

- Lils, que fait-on d'eux et de leur navire ?

Lily observa le navire espagnol d'un air critique. C'était un gros gallion, pas du tout taillé pour la vitesse et difficile à manœuvrer, surtout par mauvais temps. Il n'y avait pas de tempêtes dans les eaux de Gibraltar, mais Lily ne comptait pas y rester longtemps. Elle regarda son second.

- On ne peut pas prendre ce navire, t'es d'accord ? même si c'était pour quelques miles et le revendre. Nous sommes trop près de l'Espagne pour le revendre, et impossible de traverser l'Atlantique avec !

- Je sais. On les laisse repartir ?

Lily sourit.

- Ouais. Vous les avez bien traumatisés ?

Les lèvres de Maori s'étirèrent en un sourire de vampire.

- T'en fais pas pour ça ! ils parleront encore de nous l'année prochaine !

- Alors laisse les partir !

Maori retourna sur le gallion.

- Allez ! ACTIVEZ VOUS ! le soleil est déjà à moitié immergé !

Son équipage regagna le navire.

- Levez l'ancre ! on décolle ! t'as fini Bella ?

- Oui. Je crains que les malades ne tiennent pas longtemps. La plupart crache du sang.

Lily haussa les épaules.

- On ne peut rien y faire.

Elle sortit son compas.

- On va les déposer au Maroc. Ensuite, on va aller vendre le surplus et exécuter le partage. Avec le surplus, on pourra aller s'éclater à Tortuga. Ou à Port Royal.

Bella sourit.

- Les filles voudront les deux.

- Je ne suis pas contre, répondit Lily en se dirigeant vers la barre. LEVEZ L'ANCRE !

L'ancre remonta en grinçant, et le Tiger Princess s'éloigna du gallion espagnol. Bella le regarda disparaître au loin et commenta :

- Ils vont avoir du mal à manœuvrer, avec le peu d'hommes qui leur restent…sans parler des traumatisés…

Lily éclata de rire.

- Ils se débrouilleront !

Le navire arriva au Maroc au milieu de la nuit.

- C'est mieux pour vous, dit Lily aux esclaves. C'est louche, une troupe d'hommes sensés être esclaves qui se baladent sans chaînes ni rien !

Elles les débarquèrent. Les esclaves les remercièrent et disparurent dans la nuit.

- Je n'imaginais pas les pirates aussi bons, remarqua Carmela.

Lily lui adressa un clin d'œil.

- Les hors la loi sont tous dans le même bâteau, si je puis me permettre le jeu de mots.

Elles trouvèrent une crique où elles jetèrent l'ancre pour le reste de la nuit. Elle appela Carmela sur le pont avec tout le reste de l'équipage. Les femmes se rassemblèrent rapidement sur le pont avec excitation. L'Initiation était toujours une occasion de faire la fête. On apporta des feux de Bengale, et des tambours. Les pirates formèrent un grand cercle et Lily et Carmela se placèrent au centre, assises en tailleur. Dans la nuit, les feux se mirent à crépiter et les tambours à jouer un rythme lourd et lent. Le bâtiment était assez éloigné des civilisation pour ne pas craindre d'être dérangé. Il n'y avait aucune lumière, à part celle des feux qui projetaient aléatoirement de la lumière sur les visages des filles. L'atmosphère était figée.

Carmela retint un sursaut. Bella venait de poser un bol entre Lily et elle. Elle ne l'avait pas vue approcher. Elle observa le contenu du bol de terre. Un liquide rouge et poisseux remuait au rythme de la houle paisible. Ça avait tout l'air d'être du sang.

- Carmela, commença Lily. Tu jures de ne jamais trahir l'équipage ?

- Je jure.

Lily plongea un de ses doigts dans le liquide rouge et attrappa la main droite de Carmela. Elle laissa une goutte tomber dans sa paume.

- Tu jures d'obéir à mes ordres ?

- Je jure.

Une deuxième goutte tomba au creux de sa main.

- De t'entraîner chaque jour avec ardeur pour atteindre le niveau de l'équipage et ne pas être une charge ?

- Je jure, affirma pour la troisième fois Carmela.

Une troisième goutte.

- Torche. Plume. Contrat.

Aussitôt, une torche s'approcha d'elles, portée par Maori. Elle déposa devant elles une feuille et une plume, puis s'agenouilla. Lily saisit la feuille.

- Aucun membre de l'équipage n'est autorisé à quitter le navire avant que son butin personnel ne s'élève à mille livres. Aucun membre de l'équipage n'est autorisé à amener une conquête sur le navire sans l'autorisation du capitaine. Si le capitaine s'y refuse, il est interdit de déguiser cette conquête et de la cacher. Cela sera sévèrement puni. Toutes les décisions sont prises en commun. Tout butin pillé sur le navire doit être remis au capitaine pour le partage. Si fraude il y a, cela sera considéré comme une trahison. Chaque membre de l'équipage doit respecter l'ordre des tâches à exécuter établi.

Lily leva le regard et déposa la feuille devant Carmela. Une file de signatures s'étalaient partout sur la feuille, chacune précédée d'un numéro.

- Il y a d'autres règles qui sont évidentes. Comme aucune altercation physique sur le bâtiment. Auquel cas, les deux seront débarquées pour régler cela en duel.

Les lèvres de Lily se tordirent en un rictus.

- Sache aussi qu'une trahison se solde par le passage à la planche. Si tu fraudes avec une conquête, la conquête passe à la planche, et toi tu es débarquée sur une île déserte avec UNE bouteille d'eau, UNE arme, et UNE balle. C'est tout. Pour d'autres fautes, les punitions sont prises en commun. Comme pour le vol.

Elle trempa la plume dans le sang et la tendit à Carmela qui signa. Sa main droite était toujours dans celles de Lily. Cette dernière reprit la plume.

- Tu jures de n'avoir aucune pitié pour nos ennemis (sauf cas exceptionnel) ?

- Je jure.

Quatrième goutte.

- Bon. Tu jures ?

- Je jure.

Lily approcha la plume de la main de Carmela et lui entailla la paume du bout de la plume qui avait été spécialement bien aiguisée. Lily ne retira pas la plume tout de suite. Elle regarda Carmela droit dans les yeux.

- Chacune ici a signé avec cette plume. Notre sang se mêle au tien. Désormais, nous sommes sœurs de sang. Ne nous trahis jamais. Nous ne te trahirons jamais. Nous sommes tes amis, ta famille, et ta vie. Ce navire est ta maison.

Elle retira la plume et se leva. Les pirates se levèrent. Les tambours se mirent à jouer d'un rythme tout à fait différent, rapide et plein d'entrain. Les filles lancèrent des hululements sauvages. Les torches se rallumèrent partout sur le bâtiment, éclairant les eaux noires. Carmela se leva aussi. D'autres instruments se joignaient aux tambours, à présent, et des filles dansaient. Carmela sursauta de nouveau. Une corde venait de passer autour de sa taille et se nouait solidement dans son dos. C'était allé si vite qu'elle n'avait eu aucune possibilité de réagir. Des sifflets et des exclamations retentissaient. La clameur s'intensifia. Carmela ne parvenait pas à se dégager, et trois filles l'emmenaient à Babord.

- Tu ne peux pas défaire les nœuds d'Aurore, fit Lily en souriant, observant la scène. C'est notre menuisière, et il n'y a pas plus douée qu'elle pour ficeler les gens !

Une blonde aux yeux bleux pâles lui fit un sourire sarcastique.

- Menuisière ? s'étonna Carmela en s'agitant dans ses liens.

- Avoir un bon menuisier c'est déjà s'assurer que cinquante pourcent des chances de survie sont de notre côté, cita Lily.

L'équipage scandait et tapait des pieds et des mains en encourageant les trois filles. Carmela n'avait de toute façon aucune chance : elles étaient plus fortes qu'elle, plus entraînées qu'elle, et plus nombreuses qu'elle ! une asiatique la saisit par un bras.

- Hello ! lui dit-elle en souriant. Je m'appelle Mei-Lin je fais partie des "grappins". Ne t'en fais pas on est toutes passées par là, et en plus c'est assez beau !

Derrière Mei-Lin, on apportait une torche enfermée dans une cloche de verre lestée.

- Ah ? bredouilla Carmela.

On jeta la cloche par dessus bord. Maori retint la ficelle à bout de bras. La cloche était sous l'eau.

- Oui, inoubliable, fit Mei-Lin, catégorique.

Et elle la jeta par dessus bord. Carmela poussa un hurlement. Elle eut à peine le temps de prendre sa respiration qu'elle tombait dans l'eau, à plusieurs mètres de profondeur. La corde, de chaque côté de ses hanches, la retenait pour ne pas qu'elle sombre tout au fond. A côté d'elle, la torche éclairait les eaux environnantes. Cela attirait des petits poissons bariolés typiques des eaux chaudes qui venaient se coller contre la cloche en verre. Une seconde torche tomba de l'autre côté de Carmela et descendit beaucoup plus bas. Elle dut reconnaître qu'en effet, c'était magnifique, avec tous les poissons en état stationnaire –ils dormaient, mais elle en aurait plus profité si elle n'était pas au bord de l'asphyxie. Brutalement, comme si l'équipage avait entendu ses pensées, les cordes se tendirent et elle remonta rapidement en surface. Si elle avait été tirée avec autant de force, cela venait du fait qu'une vingtaine de filles s'était attelée à la corde pour la sortir de l'eau et la remonter au niveau du pont.

- Alors les filles ? interrogea Lily en souriant, accoudée au plat bord. Elle a tout vu ?

- NON ! hurlèrent les filles.

- Attendez ! s'écria Carmela.

Trop tard, les filles avaient de nouveau lâché la corde, ainsi que plusieurs autres bocaux avec des torches. Elle replongea dans l'eau. Elle descendit plus profond cette fois. Les bocaux à différentes profondeurs dégageaient des lueurs enchanteresse, et le fond de la mer, encore bien lointain sous ses pieds lui offrait un spectacle superbe. Elle commençait un peu à manquait d'air, mais c'était vraiment beau et elle appréciait. Enfin jusqu'au moment où un tentacule violacé surgit des profondeurs encore obscures de la mer ne s'enroule autour du bocal le plus proche d'elle et le tire vers le fond. Elle voulut hurler, mais elle oublia qu'elle était sous l'eau. Par conséquent elle but la tasse. Elle voulut tousser, mais n'ayant toujours pas réalisé l'eau qui l'entourait elle ne réussit qu'à s'étouffer un peu plus. Elle gigota au bout de sa corde et l'équipage finit par la remonter, quelques secondes plus tard. Elle émergea en crachotant.

- Un problème ? demanda Lily.

- Tentacule…tout près…articula Carmela entre deux goulées d'air. Violet…BEURK !

L'équipage éclata de rire.

- Une pauvre pieuvre attirée par la lumière ! lui dit Lily, amusée.

- Pas marrant ! marmonna Carmela.

- Allez, détachez la, c'est bon ! ordonna Lily.

Plusieurs mains la tirèrent sur le pont et s'affairèrent à défaire les nœuds et à l'envelopper dans une couverture.

- Allez debout ! fit Mei-Lin. Y a une fête qui nous attend ma grande !

Elle la tira et la mit sur ses pieds. Passant un bras autour de ses épaules, elle l'entraîna vers le centre du pont. Déjà, elle était adoptée. La fête se prolongea jusque tard dans la nuit, avec alcool et musique.

Lily descendit enfin à sa cabine. Elle n'avait pas de tour de quart aujourd'hui et elle se glissa dans ses draps avec soulagement, sans prêter attention aux richesses entassées dans la pièce. Elle rêva d'or. Elle sourit dans son sommeil. Elle avait choisi la plus belle des vies.

Le lendemain matin à l'aube, le Tiger Princess reprit la mer vers l'Amérique. Le voyage serait long, mais là bas, elles pourraient vendre leurs marchandises à prix d'or. Le drapeau anglais avait repris la place du pavillon noir. Elles devraient se déguiser en hommes pour marchander mais elles en avaient l'habitude. Ensuite, elles navigueraient vers Port Royal, longeant la côte de quelques miles.

**À**

**Suivre**

…

RAR :

Faby.fan : merci bcp !!! désolée, James n'arrive que dans le chapitre trois, cad le suivant. Notre Lily, on l'aime tous ;-)

Cool : hello ! merci bcp pour la review et pour les compliments ! je fais de mon mieux, et moi aussi j'adore les histoires de pirates. Je suis passionnée par eux en fait. Pourquoi on ne les étudie pas en histoire ? on fait bien les châteaux forts alors pourquoi pas les pirates ?! ce serait autrement plus intéressant ! encore merci, bye bye.

Likeacat : merci bcp ! la suite chaque mercredi et samedi.

Zeeve lelula : salut ! oui en fait quand on y pense, il y a une sorte de proximité entre les sorciers et les pirates non ? ils sont tous très différents du reste des gens, et ils ont leur monde bien à eux. Pour Jack et Will, désolée ce n'est pas un cross over, et je ne pense pas que j'aie fait de personnages qui leur correspondent vraiment. Voilà, merci bcp !

Yoru-san : merci beaucoup ! moi aussi je fais partie des fans inconditionnels des pirates. Pour écrire cette fic, vu que je ne connaissais rien aux navires, j'ai écumé les sites (j'ai fini par en trouver un très bon !) et ma bibliothèque municipale (très décevant de ce côté là par contre !) ! voilà j'ai un peu étalé ma vie désolée ! mdr, a. Kestrel, l'autoresse/e/trice/euse/tricesse/on-sait-pas-comen-ki-fo-dire tarée vous salue !

Marie-lune : merci bcp !! tant mieux si ça te plait, la suite chaque mercredi et samedi, en espérant que ça te plaise autant !

Berry Flameglitter : tant mieux alors ! merci pour ta review !

Sarah Black : LES FILLES AU POUVOIR !!!! je suis certaine que le monde irait mieux si c'était le cas mdr ! update chaque mercredi et samedi (même si hier j'ai pas pu). Merci pour ta review !


	3. Bienvenue sur l'Etoile Noire

Auteur : Kestrel.

Disclaimer : Qui…qui…qui…qui saiiiit où est le disclaimeeeeer…qui…qui…qui…qui sait qui l'a perduuuuu…(l'auteuse est dans la musique en ce moment) qui a volé le disclaimer (sur l'air de qui a volé l'orange) (pitié tais-toi –après toi !)

Genre : Adventure/Romance pour la suite.

Situation : Univers Alternatif. Ça se passe au XVIIe/XVIIIe siècle. Il n'y a pas de magie, la seule magie, ce sont les acides et les remèdes. Dans ce monde, il n'y a que deux choses : les pirates, et les autres.

N/A : exceptionnellement j'ai pas grand chose à dire si ce n'est merci beaucoup pour vos reviews ! ne vous impatientez pas, les deux vaisseaux vont bientôt se rencontrer, promis !

**Histoire de pirates.**

**Chapitre 3 : bienvenue sur l'Etoile Noire.**

- Allez James. Active toi ! il va nous filer entre les pattes !

- Pas de danger cap'taine ! s'écria Franck Londubat, à la barre. Aucun navire ne peut battre l'Etoile Noire de vitesse !

- Abordons par babord, suggéra James, qui tenait une longue vue braquée sur un navire marchand.

Le capitaine lui prit l'objet des mains et regarda par lui même.

- T'as raison. REMUS !!! qu'est-ce que tu vois ??

- Navire marchand. Assez bien armé. Il manque trois canons à babord. Le capitaine est arnaché de bijoux et d'or, c'est le Jackpot les gars ! il est…hmm…Français je dirais.

- Hissez le pavillon noir, ricana le capitaine. J'espère qu'ils ont vu le drapeau anglais ! à tous les coups la France se plaindra à l'Angleterre après.

- Idiot, soupira Remus en roulant des yeux, ce qui était très visible, même s'il était en haut de la vigie.

- Et notre bon pays s'excusera avec honte parce qu'il a engendré des pirates, poursuivit James en souriant. Les Anglais sont parfois vraiment trop gentlemen.

- Canonniers ! rugit le capitaine en tapant de la botte, à l'intention de l'étage inférieur. Préparez vous à faire feu ! et les autres, préparez vous au combat !! Bella, très chère…va te préparer. En femme.

Une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs et à la peau pâle malgré le soleil de l'équateur esquissa une grimace menaçante.

- Sirius, dit la beauté de glace sur un ton d'avertissement. Tu comptes encore te servir de moi ?

- Très chère cousine, rétorqua Sirius. Il faut bien que tu serves à quelque chose !

Les yeux de Bella se réduisirent à deux fentes.

- Tu me paieras ça.

- Je t'en prie Bella ! ils sont plus nombreux que nous en face, et tu as le don de faire perdre tous leurs moyens aux hommes ! reste sur le navire et prend un air apeuré. Il y aura bien quelques crétins qui se jetteront à ton secours en pensant que tu as été enlevée, et là, l'autre partie de l'équipage s'occupera de leur sort !

- Ça va te coûter cher.

- Trois bouteilles de rhum ?

- Et des perles. Noires.

- Rahh tu vas me ruiner ! dépêche toi maintenant.

Sirius replia la longue vue. Il était le capitaine de ce vaisseau de pirate. Il était très séduisant. Sur son torse, à travers les pans écartés de sa chemise blanche, on distinguait un mince fil d'argent, cicatrice qui resterait toujours présente, en témoignage de son combat contre Edward Teach, autrement connu sous le nom de Barbe Noire. Le combat s'était déroulé l'année passée. Ce jour-là, les pavillons rouges avaient flamboyé dans le ciel. Sirius avait vaincu le pirate le plus craint des Caraïbes, il avait alors 19 ans. Il avait brandi la tête de Barbe Noire devant l'équipage de ce dernier. " Je l'ai vaincu. Désormais, je suis votre unique maître." Sa phrase resterait dans les anales. Plusieurs pirates avaient préféré mourir que trahir leur capitaine, et Sirius les avait envoyé à la planche. Certains, qui avaient craint Barbe Noire plus que tout, l'avaient rejoins, comme Jean Patil. Il avait débarqué les autres.

Son second était James Potter, il était aussi son meilleur ami. Ils avaient débuté dans la piraterie ensemble et ils ne se séparaient jamais. A eux deux, ils dirigeaient d'une main de maître l'Etoile Noire, un vaisseau trois mâts taillé uniquement pour la vitesse. L'équipage comptait aussi Bellatrix Black, la cousine de Sirius qui s'entendait à merveille avec lui. Elle était la seule femme à bord. Sirius avait écarté à coups de sabre et de duels les oppositions des superstitieux qui croyaient que les femmes à bord portaient malheur. De ce fait, ils n'avaient jamais perdu.

- Bon ! préparez vous au combat vous autre !

Il but une rasade de rhum et passa la bouteille à James. Il se pencha par dessus le bastingage.

- Hé, Peter !

Au dessus d'un des canons, une tête apparut. C'était Peter Pettigrow, un canonnier. Il n'était pas très efficace au combat parce qu'il tremblait de peur, alors on l'avait mis aux canons. Ses amis le protégeaient, donc personne ne l'atteindrait ici, pensait-il.

- Ouais ?

- Les canons sont chargés ? les mèches sont enduites d'huile ?

- Ah, l'huile ! j'oublie toujours ! ce sera prêt dans une minute !

Peter disparut. Sirius secoua la tête.

- Quelle tête de linotte ! tout le monde est prêt ??

Une grande clameur lui répondit. Il regarda son équipage d'un air satisfait. Ils étaient tous de bons pirates et de bons amis. Il connaissait chacun d'eux. Il leur manquait parfois un doigt ou une main, certains portaient des bandeaux, et un avait une jambe de bois. Mais ceux la avaient redoublé d'effort pour que leur efficacité au combat n'en soit pas alterée.

- Parfait ! ce navire a l'air de regorger d'or ! et on va TOUT RAFLER !

- OUUAIIIIIIIIIIS !!!

- Préparez les grapins !

Il se tourna vers la cabine de Bella. Seuls lui, James et Bella avaient une cabine. Lui parce qu'il était capitaine, James parce qu'il était second et qu'il avait aidé à financer le bâteau, et Bella parce que c'était une fille et la galanterie obligeait. Même les pirates sont délicats, parfois. Seulement parfois.

- Bella, tu es prête ?

Bella sortit en grognant.

- Je déteste les corsets ! je ne peux pas respirer, à peine bouger !

Sirius observa sa cousine.

- Tu es parfaite, très chère !

Bella foudroya du regard le pauvre Jack Finnigan qui avait osé la détailler un peu trop à son goût. Sirius sourit et donna ordre de faire feu. Son équipage comportait un peu plus de cent hommes. Une trentaine resta à bord, en plus des canonniers, et se cacha. Ils abordèrent le navire français, et grimpèrent à son bord en hurlant. Les Français étaient plus nombreux. Bella estima que le temps était venu de jouer son rôle.

- Au secours ! hurla-t-elle en maudissant intérieurement Sirius.

Elle agita les bras. Comme Sirius l'avait prévu, plusieurs hommes s'aventurèrent sur l'Etoile.

- Ils m'ont kidnappée, geignit Bella. Je vous en prie aidez moi !

- Bien entendu, madame, nous…commença un officier avant que Bellatrix ne l'égorge avec un sourire sordide.

- Ne me regarde jamais avec pitié, murmura-t-elle.

Les autres la regardaient, incrédules. Ils la mirent en joue, mais les pirates cachés les tuèrent par derrière. Leur petit tour était passé inaperçu sur l'autre navire. Les pirates roulèrent les corps de l'autre côté du navire et les jetèrent à l'eau avant de retourner se cacher. Bella cacha son poignard dans son dos et recommença sa comédie.

- A l'aide, s'il vous plait ! à moi ! vite !

Elle réitéra trois fois. Ensuite, le manège fut remarqué.

- Merci Bella, cria Sirius. Tu peux t'arrêter !

Bella lui adressa une injure particulièrement bien choisie. Elle retourna dans sa cabine et, jetant tout son fatras sur son lit, elle en ressortit quelques instants plus tard, habillée en homme, avec ses armes à disposition. Avec les pirates, elle rejoignit le navire.

Les Français se rendirent peu de temps après pour limiter le massacre. L'équipage de Sirius pilla le navire, puis ils sommèrent les Français de repartir. Ils leur avaient laissé tout juste assez d'hommes pour diriger le bâtiment.

- Bilan ? demanda Sirius à James.

- Pas de marchandise encombrante, répondit son ami d'un air satisfait. Uniquement de l'or, des perles et des bijoux.

- Parfait. Des blessés ?

- Oui, un…Dave Goujon…les autres, ce n'est que du superficiel, comme d'habitude.

Ils fendirent l'attroupement sur le pont. Goujon était allongé sur le pont, le visage ensanglanté. Remus était accroupi à côté de lui. Il leva le regard vers Sirius et James en les sentant approcher. Sirius haussa des sourcils interrogatifs.

- Je ne sais pas comment il a fait, répondit Remus. Incroyable. Apparament il s'est pris une balle de mousquet. Elle lui a pratiquement arraché l'œil, a ricoché sur l'arrête de son nez, et c'est tout. Je la lui ai enlevée. Il a les os incroyablement solides.

- Ce n'était probablement pas à bout portant, dit Sirius en s'accroupissant. Hey, Dave !

- Ca…capitaine…

- Ouvre grand l'œil mon vieux.

Ils se penchèrent tous les trois sur lui.

- Eh ! vous regardez quoi ?! retournez bosser ! haranga Sirius.

L'équipage se dispersa. Sirius se retourna vers Goujon. Remus avait épongé le sang.

- Regarde. Son iris est…éraflé, indiqua James.

Dave Goujon avait les yeux bleux. Le sang qui coulait venait uniquement de sa paupière et de son nez. Mais au milieu de son œil, il y avait un sillon bleu foncé.

- Hum…fit Sirius. Je vois pas comment on va faire. On ne peut quand même pas lui recoudre l'œil ! la paupière oui. L'œil, non !

- La pupille n'a pas été touchée, c'est déjà une chance, murmura Remus. Ecoute, on va lui mettre un bandeau pour qu'il garde l'œil fermé. Si ça ne se referme pas tout seul, il n'y aura rien à faire et il faudra lui mettre un œil de verre, sinon il aura mal tout le temps. Surtout si ça s'infecte ensuite !

Sirius demanda un bandeau qu'il noua autour de la tête de Goujon.

- Ça va ?  
- Ouais ça peut aller, grogna Dave. Ça fait mal, mais l'œil fermé c'est mieux !

- Appelle Stebins, recommanda Remus. C'est lui le médecin après tout, il fera ce qu'il faut pour ta paupière.

Dave acquiesça et se dirigea vers les ponts inférieurs.

- Bon ! le partage maintenant !!

Une ovation retentit. Le partage du butin se poursuivit jusqu'à la tombée de la nuit.

- Parfait les gars ! pour en profiter, je propose qu'on aille à Tortuga ! mais avant, on va faire un petit tour à Port Royal les dévaliser de leur rhum !

- OUUUUUAIIIIIIIIIIS !

Ses hommes n'étaient absolument pas économes. Pour eux, s'ils pillaient les navires, c'était pour s'offir du bon temps ensuite, avec des femmes et de l'alcool. Ils ne pensaient pas à l'avenir.

**À**

**Suivre**

…

Finish ! content(e)s ? vous avez enfin Sirius et James ! lequel est votre préféré ? pour moi c'est évident, vu que je l'ai promu capitaine ;-) ! reviews please ?

RAR :

Eterna de Solary : merci beaucoup ! :D si c'est surprenant, tant mieux pour vous et pour moi, non ? pour vous paske ça change et pour moi parce que ça veut dire que j'ai réussi mon coup mdr ! je vois que l'équipage de femmes remporte la totalité des voix en tt cas, lol !

Marie-Lune : mdr les voilà les hommes, ils arrivent avec leurs beaux chapeaux et leurs beaux muscles torse nu ! lol ! moi aussi j'envie trop Lily et les autres…j'aimerai bien remettre la piraterie au goût du jour moi ! pis on formerait un équipage juste de femmes (l'auteuse recommence à fantasmer sur des trucs qui n'arriveront jamais –ta gueule conscience !) ! bon bref merci pour tout (et la review et les encouragements !) !

Allima : merci bcp ! One Piece ? non je connais de nom, mais c'est quoi l'histoire ? quant à Ron…alors lui je le déteste trop jamais je le laisserai tranquille ! où est-ce que je l'ai rabaissé dans cette fic ? je ne vois pas…Pour la cérémonie, il faut bien un peu de sérieux chez les pirates de temps en temps mdr ! pis vu que j'avais aucune idée de comment ça se passait réellement…bon ben voilà, merci pour tout ce que t'as dit, et à bientôt !

AmmEternity : ton couple préféré, je parie qu'il s'agit de Lily/James ? bon ben tant mieux si ça te plait, et merci pour ta review !

Faby.fan : ça répond à tes attentes ? mdr ils sont tous pirates ! et c'est à qui sera le plus vaniteux (hein, James-qui-n'est-même-pas-capitaine ?). Remus et malheureusement Peter sont bel et bien là. Il va falloir que je creuse un peu son personnage, au petit rat, si je veux bien faire comprendre à tout le monde que ce n'est qu'un salaud. Peut-être qu'on verra comment ils se sont tous rencontrés ! mdr, merci bcp, a !

Yoru-san : hello. Et toi c'est quoi ton point de vue alors ? si ça te plait, bin tant mieux ! merci pour avoir reviewé. , celle-qui-n'a-pas-envie-de-chercher-une-connerie-alors-qu'il-est-onze-heure-et-demi.


	4. Port Royal

Auteur : Kestrel.

Disclaimer : mon chien l'a mangé désolée (t'as pas de chien –bah mon chat alors !)

Genre : Adventure/Romance pour la suite.

Situation : Univers Alternatif. Ça se passe au XVIIe/XVIIIe siècle. Il n'y a pas de magie, la seule magie, ce sont les acides et les remèdes. Dans ce monde, il n'y a que deux choses : les pirates, et les autres.

N/A : vous savez quoi ? je carbure à la musique. Je n'ai besoin de rien d'autre à part de l'eau. Vous me donnez une réserve d'eau, une grande pile de cd et un poste, et je peux jeûner pendant trois jours. …en fait, maintenant que je vous le dis, J'AI un poste, de l'eau et des cd…cela mérite réflexion, non ?

**Histoire de pirates.**

**Chapitre 4 : Port Royal.**

Le Tiger Princess jeta l'ancre dans Port Royal.

- Les filles, j'ai envie de faire la fête, avait dit Lily, les yeux brillants.

Et quand les yeux de Lily Evans brillaient, les hommes n'avaient qu'à bien se tenir.

- Port Royal est trop coincé, avait estimé Lily. On va mettre un peu de piment là dedans ! je sais que quelques habiles pirates sont parmi la foule. Ils aiment bien plus le rhum de Port Royal plutôt que la mauvaise bière de Tortuga ! voilà ce qu'on va faire. Mon plan se résume en quelques mots : vol. Fuite. Anarchie totale. Et libération des prisonniers.

Curieusement, l'équipage fut très enthousiaste.

- Maori, Camilla ! venez là.

Camilla avait une peau mate et de beaux cheveux caramel. Les trois femmes s'habillèrent rapidement avec des habits restant du pillage des espagnols. Elles se vêtirent de jupes transparentes couvertes de paillette, et de hauts très courts et très moulants. Lily laissa ses cheveux flotter sur ses épaules, Camilla les attacha en chignon lâche, et Maori se fit son habituelle tresse. Elles sortirent de la cabine de la capitaine.

- Vous êtes prêtes ?

L'équipage acquiesça en souriant. Elles descendirent du navire. Lily laissa deux perroquets indiens dressés à faire du bruit en cas d'intrus, et Bella sur le navire. Lily, Camilla, Maori et trois autres membres de l'équipage se dirigèrent vers la place. Les autres se dispersèrent à travers le port pour prévenir tous les pirates qu'elles verraient, et se tenir prêtes. Quelques unes suivirent leur capitaine pour assister au spectacle. Les trois jeunes femmes s'assirent et se mirent à jouer de la musique avec des flûtes, des tam tam et une petite guitare. Lily, Camilla et Maori commencèrent à se déhancher sur la musique. Les badauds s'approchaient du spectacle, les yeux rivés sur ces belles jeunes femmes. Lily et ses amies se sourirent. Leur petit vol pouvait commencer.

---

- Parfait, il reste une place dans le port !

L'Etoile Noire jeta l'ancre à côté du Tiger Princess. Les deux navires arboraient le drapeau anglais, et la majorité des vaisseaux amarés aussi.

- Tiger Princess…ça me dit quelque chose, commenta James.

- Moi aussi, répondit Remus. Mais je n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus.

- On s'en fout les gars ! rétorqua Sirius. Allons prendre du bon temps ! Stebbins, tu prends la garde avec Dave. On vous relèvera dans une ou deux heures !

Les pirates descendirent de leur navire et se mêlèrent à la foule. Sirius et James, accompagnés de Remus, entendant de la musique, se dirigèrent vers la place. Ils n'avaient fait que la moitié du chemin quand deux jolies filles passèrent leurs bras sur leurs épaules.

- Hello, beaux pirates, susurra la première, une blonde pulpeuse.

- Nous venons simplement vous avertir, chuchota la deuxième, une brune aux lèvres rouges, à l'oreille de James. Préparez vous à faire la fête, mes jolis ! ça va être l'anarchie dans pas longtemps.

Sirius attrappa la blonde par la taille.

- Vraiment ma jolie ? et pourquoi cela ?

- Nous sommes aussi pirates, répondit-elle. Et nous avons décidé que cela manquait d'ambiance…mon nom est Candy, beau brun. Tu es ?

- Black, Sirius Black. Capitaine sur l'Etoile Noire.

- Oh, bien sûr ! acquiesça l'autre fille.

Elle eut un sourire en coin.

- Nous avons beaucoup entendu parler de toi, dit-elle, et de ton équipage. Il paraît que tu as beaucoup de beaux garçons, et ce n'est pas tout à fait faux. Mon nom est Carole. Nos noms ne te disent peut-être rien, mais celui de notre capitaine doit te rappeler quelque chose…on verra si tu la reconnais.

- Quoi, une femme, encore ? demanda James en haussant un sourcil.

- Attention à ce que tu dis, nous pourrions le prendre mal…

Les deux jeunes femmes leur adressèrent un dernier sourire et s'évaporèrent dans la foule.

- Curieux, commenta James. Des femmes pirate !

- Ah, ça me revient, s'écria Remus. Le Tiger Princess. Bien sûr. Ces filles font partie de l'équipage. Et bien sûr, leur capitaine est Lily Evans.  
- Ahh ! dit Sirius. Intéressant ! le seul équipage composé uniquement de femmes qui a écumé les Caraïbes, le Pacifique et l'océan Indien ! nous nous croisons enfin. Ça risque d'être amusant, surtout si elles ont décidé de mettre un peu d'animation…

Ils arrivèrent sur la place et se frayèrent un chemin à travers le cercle d'homme. Lily et ses amies dansaient toujours. Elles avaient délesté la plupart de leur public de leurs bourses, bagues et montres.

- La voilà, fit Remus. La rousse. C'est elle.

Sirius la détailla du regard.

- Pas mal du tout ! mais ses copines rivalisent aussi de beauté !

James ne détachait pas son regard de Lily.

- Corps parfait, yeux émeraudes, cheveux auburn…ça y est, James a trouvé l'incarnation de son idéal ! se moqua Sirius.

James secoua la tête en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Je dois dire que c'est surprenant, confirma Remus avec un sourire. Je ne t'avais pas vu rester bouche bée devant une fille depuis un moment, James !

- Laisse tomber ça !

- Ah, ha ! mais elle s'approche !

Lily s'approchait en effet d'eux. Elle se trémoussa près de Sirius sous l'œil jaloux de James. Au moment où sa main s'aventurait près de sa bourse, il lui attrappa le poignet et la fit tournoyer, en s'arrangeant pour que cela paraisse naturel.

- Pas de cela entre pirates, voyons, murmura-t-il.

Lily lui adressa un sourire amusé et s'éloigna de lui. Au bout d'un moment, la musique s'arrêta. Les musiciennes et les pirates qui assistaient au spectacle n'avaient plus de place dans leurs corsages pour garder des bourses. Le sourire de Lily s'aggrandit. Elle se tourna vers Sirius, James et Remus, puis articula silencieusement :

- Que la fête commence ! profitez en bien…

Elle reprit plus haut :

- Messieurs, merci bien de votre attention ! nous aimons beaucoup Port Royal, et c'est notre lieu de prédilection pour la danse !

Elles commençaient à s'éloigner tout en parlant. Les badauds se souriaient, pensant qu'ils pourraient certainement les revoir dans ce cas. Lily et ses amies avaient un air de gentilles femmes aimables qui aimaient rendre service. Comme pour les conforter dans cette idée, Lily ajouta :

- Au fait, messieurs…je suis navrée de n'avoir pu vous le dire avant, mais…il y avait un voleur parmi vous. C'est trop tard, à présent il est parti. Mais il vous a bien volés.

Les hommes, affolés, commencèrent à tâter leurs poches et regardaient leurs doigts. Des exclamations retentissaient dans la foule.

- Mais pourquoi vous ne nous avez pas prévenus ? hurla quelqu'un, mécontent.

- Je suis vraiment navrée, gémit Lily avec une moue désolée.

James hocha la tête en souriant.

- Convaincante…

- Il était armé, soupira Camilla. Vous comprenez, ce genre d'homme sans scrupules…ça nous fiche la trouille ! nous ne pouvons pas nous protéger…et combien on eut la gorge tranchée pour avoir dénoncé un voleur ?

Les hommes acceptèrent ces justifications avec force de hochements de tête compréhensifs et appitoyés. Pauvres jeunes femmes…il était si dur de se débrouiller dans ce monde…

- Nous nous excusons encore une fois, fit Lily en s'inclinant. Nous devons à présent partir.

Alors qu'elle se redressait, une bourse tomba de son corsage, ainsi qu'une bague.

- Mais ! s'exclama un homme au premier rang. C'est ma chevalière !

- Oups…fit Lily d'un air contrit. Moi qui voulait vous éviter la honte d'avoir à porter plainte contre des jeunes filles…Bon, tant pis ! on y va les filles !

Et elle pivota sur ses talons et s'enfuit avec ses amies en riant. Elles sautaient par dessus les tonneaux et évitaient les passants sans efforts. Les balles que la garde, prévenue, tiraient ne les touchaient jamais. Et bientôt, la garde du se résigner à les poursuivre sans utiliser leurs armes car la foule était trop dense et ils risquaient de blesser un citoyen. Sirius, James et Remus se regardèrent, amusés.

- Allons y ! la fête s'en va sans nous !

Ils partirent à leur poursuite. Sur leur passage, les pirates buvaient sans retenue sans payer, et la garde avait beaucoup trop à faire. Ils chantaient fort, et faux en dansant sur les tables. Les gens courraient dans les rues en riant, des coups de feu étaient tirés à tous les coins de rue. On se serait cru à Tortuga. Plusieurs membres de la garde étaient allongés par terre. Bref, Port Royal était en pleine anarchie. Les enfants participaient joyeusement aux festivités en jouant, courant et criant partout. Comme l'avait prédit Lily, il y avait beaucoup plus de pirates qu'il n'y semblait, à Port Royal. Sirius et ses amis croisèrent un bataillon de gardes menés par le commodore. Ils attendirent patiemment qu'ils passent tous et traversèrent la rue. Ils entrèrent dans un bar.

Lily et ses accolytes étaient là. La musique de ce bar était plus forte que dans les autres et que dans la rue. Elles dansaient sur les tables, des bouteilles à la main. Des hommes se battaient. Le gérant était blanc de peur mais n'avait pas d'autre choix que de continuer à servir, puisque ses clients lui collaient le mousquet sous le nez. Quand c'était si gentiment demandé…ils demandèrent plusieurs bouteilles de rhum et s'installèrent à une table, regardant les pirates danser, profitant pleinement de l'anarchie qui reignait dans le bar et dans le port. Brutalement, Lily murmura quelque chose à l'oreille de ses amies. L'une d'entre elle sauta de la table et sortit en attrappant une bouteille de rhum. Lily et Maori attendirent un moment avant de sortir à leur tour. Sirius se leva.

- On les suit ? ça m'a l'air tout aussi excitant que leur premier plan !

Ses amis acquiescèrent et se levèrent en souriant. Ils emportèrent leurs bouteilles.

- L'équipage fera la réserve, dit Sirius avec insouciance.

Ils sortirent. L'état des choses dehors n'était pas calmé. Ils les suivirent tranquillement en serpentant à travers la foule sans jamais les perdre des yeux. Elles se dirigeaient vers la prison. Sirius nota vaguement que plus ils avançaient plus il semblait y avoir de femmes.

- Faites attention, murmura Remus. Elles font probablement toutes partie de son équipage, et nous ne sommes pas forcément les bienvenus.

A cet instant, Lily sonna l'assaut de la prison. Les gardes étaient presque tous descendus dans la ville, et peu restaient pour garder les prisonniers. Ceux là eurent à peine le temps de tirer leurs armes qu'ils s'effondraient sur le sol. Les filles pénétrèrent dans la prison. A chaque cellule, elles demandaient :

- Pirate ? non pirate ?

Elles les libéraient tous, elles tenaient juste à s'informer. Les hors la loi sont tous dans le même bâteau. Au coin d'un couloir, Sirius stoppa net sa course, juste à temps pour éviter de s'égorger sur un poignard tendu par un bras. Lily sortit de l'encoignure.

- Tiens tiens ! encore vous ! vous êtes ?

- Sirius Black, James Potter et Remus Lupin.

- Oh ho ! un moment historique…les plus grands pirates de l'histoire se rencontrent ! eh bien Black, Potter, Lupin ! sachez que je n'aime pas que l'on me suive. De toute façon je vais partir…la garde va bientôt réaliser que les deux vaisseaux amarés au port ne sont autres que les deux plus grands bâtiments pirates !

Elle rengaina son arme.

- Trésor, pourquoi partir ? s'écria James. Tu as transformé cette île en véritable paradis !

- Si tu veux un paradis, rends toi à Tortuga ! la garde ne va pas tarder à reprendre le contrôle. Ils sont organisés, eux ! faites comme bon vous semble, pour ma part je m'en vais.

- Oh reste encore un peu avec nous ! on peut s'amuser…assura James.

- Amuse toi seul, Potter !

Et Lily disparut.

- Dommage Jamesie, dommage ! sourit Sirius. En tout cas quel caractère !

James grogna vaguement.

- Allons nous en, poursuivit Sirius. Elle n'a pas tout à fait tord. Remus, rassemble l'équipage.

Remus acquiesça et partit d'un pas vif. Sirius et James retournèrent sur l'Etoile Noire en l'attendant. Le Tiger Lily larguait les amarres. James tira son chapeau en direction de Lily.

- En espérant te revoir trésor !

Lily lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

- Il se peut que notre prochaine rencontre ne se déroule pas comme tu le désires Potter !

Son navire s'éloigna de Port Royal. L'équipage de Sirius étant à présent presque au complet, il donna l'ordre de se préparer à repartir. Remus monta en dernier sur le vaisseau, hors d'haleine.

- Il était temps, souffla-t-il. Les gardes étaient en train de saisir Thomas et vérifiaient tous les vaisseaux !

Sirius sourit et donna l'ordre de larguer les amarres. Lentement, l'Etoile Noire s'éloigna du port.

- Cap sur Tortuga les gars !

Une ovation enthousiaste lui répondit et les pirates s'affairèrent à leurs tâches respectives. Bientôt, Port Royal ne fut qu'un petit point à l'horizon derrière eux, et tout ce qu'ils virent fut l'immensité brillante de la mer qui se confondait avec le ciel. C'était les moments que Sirius préférait. Il montait toujours sur le beaupré, et il n'y avait plus que lui et la mer.

**À**

**Suivre**

…

Tadadadam ! et voilà LA RENCONTRE entre les deux bâteaux ! peut-être ne s'est-elle pas passée comme vous l'auriez souhaité. Dans ce cas ne vous en fait pas, ils se croiseront de nouveau à Tortuga. Reviews please ? é.è (le regard de ptit chiot)

RAR : (waw, douze reviews pour un seul chapitre ! VOUS VOUS ETES SURPASSES MERCI !)

Faby.fan : salut ! pour Bellatrix…je la hais ! je la hais mais juste parce qu'elle a tué Sirius en fait. Si elle n'était pas du mauvais côté…j'aime bien son caractère de femme froide et inaccessible, alors j'ai décidé que pour cette fois ce serait une gentille ! j'espère que la présentation des deux équipages n'a pas été trop longue en tout cas, et tant mieux si ça te plait. Merci bcp !

Etarna de Solary : lol mais non t'es meilleure que Trelawney…je crois que tout le monde s'attendait à James, mais c'est toujours lui le perso principal ! et en plus je préfère Sirius, donc voilà. Sinon, je pense qu'ils ne sont pas trop décevants, pour des hommes ? ;-) lol merci pour ta review !

Melimelusine : merci ! et pour Remus je n'en sais rien. Par contre Sirius, c'est d'ores et déjà décidé ! je l'adore trop pour le laisser tout seul le pauvre, hihi. A+ merci pour ta review !

Miss Black : Sirius capitaine ! Sirius capitaine ! votez Sirius ! (l'auteuse fait sa manif toute seule dans son salon en tournant en rond) lol ! toutes fans de Siri…et, oui, c'est bien un Lily/James (j'aime pas les Lily/Sirius ou les Lily/Remus. Elle ne peut aller qu'avec James !). voilà, merci beaucoup !

Zeeve lelula : alors ça va ! tant mieux si ça te plait ça me plait que ça plaise lol ! biz !

Yoru-san : lol c'est vrai, on rêve aussi d'être Peter Pan d'ailleurs…Sirius au pouvoooooiiiir ! hum pardon. A bientôt j'espère, la seule l'unique la courageuse !

Remus-lunard : wow quel enthousiasme ! ben tant mieux si ça te plait comme ça, moi je suis flattée ! merci beaucoup pour ta review !

Ortie : salut ! je trouvais que Sirius allait quand même mieux que James dans ce rôle, objectivement. Il réfléchit plus que James, même si c'est un tout petit peu plus, et il est moins emporté ! (bon évidemment on ne peut pas le comparer à Remus, mais Rem' capitaine je voulais pas). Pour leurs débuts, bien sûr je vais le faire ! mais je sais pas quand malheureusement lol…a+ merci pour ta review !

Marie-lune : ptdr ! c'est vrai on a pas souvent l'occasion de voir plein de beaux jeunes hommes torse nu sur le pont d'un bâteau…hum hum pardon (l'auteuse s'essuie avec son bavoir…). Je suis contente si ma fic te permet de t'envoler un peu ailleurs que dans notre monde si terre à terre ! t'as bien raison, faut rêver de temps en temps (même quand on est super déçues quand on se réveille…). Encore merci ! biz !

Cily : décidément y a personne qui s'y attendait, à ce que je mette Siri en capitaine ! lol, c'est peut-être moi qui ait un raisonnement illogique, mais je le trouvais mieux pour ce rôle ! mdr James touchez-pas-les-filles-il-est-à-MOI-et-rien-qu'à-MOI-signé-Lily ! dommaaaaage, mais il reste encore Sirius pour se consoler ;-) voilà merci pour ta review !

Allima : ils sont grands ils sont beaux ils sont forts et ils sont POUR VOUS MESDAMES ! (l'auteuse repart dans son délire…REVEILLE TOI L'AUTEUSE REVEILLE TOI –BAF ! ta gueule conscience laisse moi rêver tranquille !)…Hélas, ce sont encore et toujours des pirates ! il ne faut pas l'oublier, ce ne sont pas des gentils monsieurs bien intentionnés non plus (n'acceptez jamais un bonbon d'un inconnu mes enfants…) lol…on peut pas tout avoir ! pour One Piece je suis allée voir sur un site et en effet ça a l'air pas mal ! malheureusement, bonjour les finances ce mois ci…et même les deux mois d'avant ! alors j'aurais de l'argent pour Noël, et j'achèterai le premier tome pour voir ! (ah oui Ron dans ma bio…hahahahahaha à mort Ron A MORT !) + et encore merci pour me reviewer !

Gody : tant mieux si ça te plait ! tout le monde aime les pirates, sauf la Marine et les marchands ! mci pour ta review, à!


	5. Tempête

Auteur : Kestrel.

Disclaimer : Lily, les Maraudeurs, Rogue, moi et JKR sommes sur un bâteau. Et je pousse JKR à l'eau. OUPS !

Genre : Adventure/Romance pour la suite.

Situation : Univers Alternatif. Ça se passe au XVIIe/XVIIIe siècle. Il n'y a pas de magie, la seule magie, ce sont les acides et les remèdes. Dans ce monde, il n'y a que deux choses : les pirates, et les autres.

N/A : c'est probablement la dernière partie qui est publiée à un rythme régulier. En fait ces premières parties je les avais déjà écrites, je pouvais donc les publier rapidement…mais le chapitre six n'est pas fini, et les autres pas commencés ! donc voilà, désolée, maintenant vous les aurez au rythme de mon écriture !

**Histoire de pirates.**

**Chapitre 5 : Tempête.**

Partout sur le Tiger Princess les femmes s'affairaient. Elles offraient un tableau magnifique aux yeux de leur capitaine. Elles avaient des plumes ou des foulards dans les cheveux, certaines travaillaient poitrine nue, d'autres avaient des chemises à moitié fermée laissant apercevoir leur poitrine, d'autres portaient des bandages serrés. Celles là étaient celles qui nécessitaient le plus de liberté de mouvement, pour monter tirer les voiles par exemple. D'autres avaient de simples écharpes nouées autour de la poitrine.

Elles vaquaient à leurs tâches, réparties équitablement, avec bonne humeur et en chantant parfois des chansons de pirates.

- _Hey beau marin viens voir ! reste avec moi ce soir ! le rhum coule à flot, il y a de beaux matelots, qui sera encore vierge demain matin, qui n'aura pas atteint le paradis païen ?_

Le bâteau tirait son nom de son équipage. Chacune était belle comme une princesse, et féline et sauvage comme une tigresse. Ces femmes là étaient des prédatrices qui s'étaient rebellées contre un monde dirigé par les hommes.

- Allez les filles ! grattez moi ce sel ! il y en a tellement que le bâtiment va finir par couler sous son poids ! rugit Lily, une main sur la barre.

- Oui cap'taine ! répondirent ses filles en riant. On pourra se mirer sur le pont !

Lily sourit en dévoilant ses dents et but une gorgée de rhum. Le soleil se couchait à l'horizon. La journée avait passé vite. Elles étaient arrivées en milieu de journée à Port Royal et y étaient restées tout l'après midi. Maintenant, elles arriveraient à Tortuga dans deux jours, ou un peu plus selon le temps.

Lily laissa la barre à Maori et se pencha par dessus le bastingage, observant les flots qui passaient sous la proue de son navire. Puis elle regarda l'horizon, les sourcils froncés.

- Réduisez la voilure les filles ! hurla-t-elle.

Les matelots s'exécutèrent.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Lils ? demanda Maori depuis la barre.

Lily rabattit son chapeau sur sa tête.

- Je sens la tempête venir. Nous sommes loin de Tortuga ?

- Assez oui ! normalement on serait arrivées demain soir. Mais il y a Nassau, pas trop loin. Disons à quelques heures.

- Mets le cap sur Nassau. On va obligatoirement essuyer la tempête, mais si on veut réparer les dégâts, mieux vaut être dans un port. Peut-être qu'on y arrivera avant la fin et qu'on pourra s'y abriter.

Maori sourit et tourna la barre de quelques degrès. Lily n'était pas sérieuse lorsqu'elle parlait de s'abriter. Quoiqu'elle en dise, la capitaine adorait les tempêtes. Lutter dans le vent, la pluie et les vagues pour maintenir le cap et ne pas être projetée par dessus bord faisait bouillir son sang. Ça faisait partie du piment de la vie de pirate. On se sent plus vivant que jamais, lorsqu'on est au bord de la mort.

- Préviens l'équipage du changement de cap, fit Lily en passant près de Carmela. Et dis leur de se préparer.

Elle descendit dans sa cabine poser son chapeau. Le vent commençait déjà à souffler.

- Amarrez tout ce qui peut l'être ! rugit-elle en remontant. Les tonneaux, les caisses, les boulets ! plus vite que ça, allez !

Le ciel qui était bleu quelques instants auparavant noircissait de plus en plus vite. Lily reprit la barre avec un sourire carnassier.

- Parfait, on va voir si notre belle Tiger Princess est toujours aussi performante !

Maori lui sourit et rangea son arbalestrie. Se diriger avec le soleil c'était bien, mais non seulement il se couchait, mais en plus de gros nuages s'amoncelaient dans les cieux. Le tonnerre retentit au loin et les vagues grandissaient de plus en plus.

- Tout est amarré les filles ?!

- Oui cap'taine !

- Alors toutes à vos postes ! tenez vous prêtes pour la tempête et accrochez vous !

La première goutte de pluie s'écrasa sur le nez de Camilla, la vigie. La pluie se mit à tomber, de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus fort. La mer ressemblait à un miroir en train de se briser. Le vent se mit à souffler par grandes rafales. Les voiles se gonflèrent violemment et le navire se mit à filer sur les vagues.

- Réduisez encore la voilure ! hurla Lily.

- Canonnières ! débarrassez moi le pont ! rugit Maori qui terminait d'amarrer des caisses. Les "grappins" aussi ! allez ! je ne veux que les filles de voile, les cordeuses et les tireuses d'élite !

Les tireuses d'élite étaient postées en permanence sur les mâts, et au dessus des voiles. Elles avaient l'habitude du roulis et étaient utiles lorsqu'il fallait aller au bout de la vergue. Les vagues grandissaient de plus en plus, et le tonnerre se rapprochait. L'obscurité envahissait le ciel et on distingait à peine l'ombre du grand mât se découpant sur les nuages.

- Lanternes !! cria Lily en martelant le pont de sa botte.

Instantanément, les filles allumèrent les étages inférieurs, et Candy se chargea d'allumer les petites boules de verre suspendues partout sur le navire. Celui lui prit du temps, et lorsqu'elle eut finit, le navire était éclairé d'une lumière fantomatique et dansante.

- Maori ! monte sur le beaupré, et assure toi avec une corde attachée au bastingage ! les voiles sont trop tendues je ne vois pas les vagues de l'avant !

La jeune indienne se précipita pour exécuter les ordres. Ses doigts agiles nouèrent rapidement une corde autour de sa taille et effectuèrent un nœud autour d'un . Elle s'aventura ensuite sur le beaupré, en équilibre précaire, à quatre pattes.

- Grosse vague en vue ! rugit-elle. Vingt degrés à tribord, faut pas la prendre par l'avant ! Faites passer !

Les filles hurlèrent le message jusqu'à ce qu'il parvienne à la capitaine qui vira de bord en faisant rouler la barre, le visage dégoulinant, les cheveux collés au visage. Un éclair fendit l'orage et illumina brièvement le navire. Il sembla tomber derrière une vague toute proche. Le tonnerre, presque immédiat, faillit leur percer les tympans.

Le navire tangua violemment à la suite d'une rafale de vent plus brusque que les autres.

- JE VOUS AI DIT DE REDUIRE LA VOILURE VOUS ETES SOURDES OU QUOI ?? EXECUTION OU JE VOUS METS A LA DIETE PENDANT TROIS JOURS !

Les filles se mirent à tirer les cargues, qui étaient les cordes pour remonter les voiles. On entendait le bois qui grinçait à travers le fracas de la pluie sur le pont et du tonnerre assez proche.

- 'TENTION ! hurla Maori. Vague à tribord toute ! pas très grosse, mais elle va vite, on peut pas l'éviter, on est dans un creux !! Faut prendre la vague de devant aux trois quarts !

Lily poussa un juron en faisant tourner la barre le plus rapidement possible. Le bâtiment vira lentement de bord. Avant que sa rotation ne soit terminée, une vague submergea le pont. Lily s'accrocha fermement à la barre, en se campant fermement sur ses pieds pour ne pas changer le cap. Divers cris retentirent sur le pont.

- On s'accroche et on râle pas ! s'écria Lily en chassant une algue de ses cheveux, plissant les yeux à travers les embruns qui réduisaient lavisibilité sur le navire.

Le navire tanguait dans tous les sens. La mer et le ciel se déchaînaient.

- On se renverse ! s'alarma Maori. Vague par derrière !

Lily se retourna à peine et fit tourner la barre dans l'autre sens. Le Tiger Princess, dont toutes les planches gémissaient, s'inclina, du bon côté cette fois ci. Lily voulut demander à Maori de revenir, mais avant qu'elle n'ait fini sa phrase, une vague plus grosse que les autres s'écrasa sur le pont, balayant les caisses mal arrimées. Lily fut projetée contre la barre, et culbutée de l'autre côté. Celle là, elle ne l'avait pas vue venir. Elle roula dans les escaliers et s'agrippa au plat bord juste avant de tomber à l'eau. Elle cracha l'eau salée qui lui emplissait la bouche et attrapa la rampe glissante pour remonter jusqu'à la barre qui roulait sur ses engrenages dans tous les sens.

- LILY ! hurla Maori. QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ?? LA VAGUE EST DROIT DEVANT ON VA SE FAIRE RENVERSER !

Lily attrapa la barre des deux mains et rectifia brutalement la position de son navire.

- Allez les filles ! on est dans le plus gros de la tempête ! on s'accroche ! attention aux cordages, là haut !

Un "oui captain" étouffé par la tempête lui revint. Lily s'agrippa fermement à la barre, et la lutte contre les éléments se poursuivit, des heures durant.

Enfin, les vagues se calmèrent progressivement, et l'orage s'éloigna. Le vent ralentissait, puis tomba complétement. Lily soupira et décrispa lentement ses doigts cramponnés à la barre, engourdis par le froid du vent et de la pluie. Ses mains étaient toutes rouges. Elle regarda le ciel, qui s'éclaircissait rapidement. La mer était de nouveau calme, et les vagues petites et régulières. L'aube pointait déjà, et le seul indice de la tempête qui venait de se dérouler était l'eau trouble. Au loin, on apercevait le port de Nassau et les côtes de l'île.

La capitaine s'étira, satisfaite. Maori la rejoignit en titubant de fatigue.

- Tout le monde est là ? demanda Lily à la cantonnade. Personne n'est tombé à l'eau ?

- Non cap'taine !

- Parfait ! Maori, tu peux aller te coucher, mais fais monter Candy et Carmela.

Maori acquiesça et disparut par l'écoutille. Peu de temps après, les deux jeunes femmes demandées rejoignirent Lily.

- Candy, tu prends la barre. Maintiens le cap sur Nassau, et va lentement, parce que l'équipage est réduit. A ce rythme nous en avons pour trois ou quatre heures. Carmela, tu vas t'assurer que la relève pendant la tempête a bien été effectuée. Si elles ont changé il y a moins de deux heures, tu envoies tout le monde se reposer, et tu dis aux cannonières et aux "grappins" de venir s'occuper du navire. Dans ces cas là elles savent ce qu'elles ont à faire.

- Oui capitaine, répondirent en même temps les deux jeunes femmes.

- Parfait. Moi je vais dormir.

Lily tourna les talons et descendit dans sa cabine. Elle jeta ses vêtements en boule, et prit un rapide bain dans un baquet d'eau froide. Elle se sécha, et se glissa nue dans les draps, exténuée par la nuit qui venait de passer.

---

- Et voilà ! c'est fini ! et comme d'habitude, la seule trace qui reste de la tempête, c'est notre navire dévasté ! enragea James penché par dessus la balustrade.

Il se retourna, les joues gonflées d'un soupir exaspéré.

- Ne fais pas cette tête, soupira Sirius en remontant près de la barre, ajustant son tricorne.

James le regarda de travers. Sirius avait la chemise transparente et collée au torse, les cheveux en bataille et le pantalon tombant. C'est vrai qu'il n'était pas mieux que lui, mais il le regardait ainsi plus par indignation par rapport au navire que par rapport à sa tenue. Il le prit par les épaules et le fit pivoter face au pont.

- Mais regarde ! c'est à chaque fois qu'on est en plein milieu de l'océan sans un seul port en vue que ça nous arrive !

Sirius observa son navire d'un air critique. Une vergue s'était brisée, et une voile pendait lamentablement, accrochée par un fil au mât. La vergue en question entravait et avait à moitié détruit une écoutille. La moitié des voiles, dont la grand voile, étaient déchirées dans toute leur longueur parce que les hommes ne les avaient pas remontées à temps.

- En effet c'est un peu préoccupant, admit Sirius. Surtout qu'on est au milieu de nul part. Hey Remus ! tu vois rien ?

Remus se redressa dans sa vigie.

- Que dalle ! répondit-il. Même avec la longue vue !

- Bon…fit Sirius, pensif.

- Hey, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? le houspilla James. T'es endormi ou quoi ?!

- C'est toi qui est trop excitée après les tempêtes ! renvoya Sirius. Moi j'ai encore trop de sel dans le sang, avec tous les embruns que j'ai respiré, j'suis étonné de pas en cracher. Silence, je réfléchis. L'emmerdant ce sont les voiles. La vergue, encore…on peut bien se passer d'une voile jusqu'à Tortuga.

- Tu devrais quand même demander Remi Tonks, suggéra Bellatrix qui arrivait en secouant ses cheveux trempés. C'est lui le menuisier.

- Tiens, Bella…ouais, et tu t'occuperas de recoudre les voiles, c'est ça ?

- J'aime bien quand ta chemise te colle la poitrine comme ça ! lança James avec un clin d'œil.

Bella lui applatit la tête contre la barre.

- Je disais donc, reprit-elle d'une voix posée, le coude appuyé sur le crâne de James, il y a encore du bois du dernier pillage caché dans la fosse aux cordes, non ?

- Tu veux utiliser de l'ébène pour faire les vergues ? demanda Sirius en haussant les sourcils.

- Ça ferait chic, répondit Bella en esquivant un coup de James.

- Mouais…mais ça ne tiendrait pas. Et y en a pas assez. Libère le, et va dire aux hommes de préparer les boîtes à couture.

- Vont être contents !

- Je leur laisse le choix ! assura Sirius. Ils cousent, ou ils rament jusqu'à Tortuga !

Bella sourit, libéra James et descendit sur le pont houspiller les hommes.

- Elle adore faire ça, commenta Sirius en l'observant depuis la balustrade.

- Elle se sent pleine d'autorité féminine, c'est pour ça, répondit James. Bon…je suppose qu'il faut que j'aille prendre mes aiguilles…ajouta-t-il en soupirant.

- Hélas ! confirma Sirius.

Les notions d'égalité sur le navire obligeait tout le monde, même le capitaine, à participer à toutes les tâches. Les hommes s'attelèrent à la tâche. Bien qu'ils soient rôdés à ce genre d'exercice à force de tempêtes, ils ne maniaient pas l'aiguille comme ils savaient manier le sabre, et partout des gémissements plus ou moins forts retentissaient, en fonction des piqures qu'ils s'infligeaient. Quelques veinards avaient d'abord été chargés de mettre la vergue brisée à part et de détacher la voile, mais ils avaient ensuite rejoint les hommes assis sur le pont, attelés à différentes voiles, par groupe.

Enfin, au bout de ce qui leur parut comme une éternité de calvaire, Remus mit fin à leur délivrance.

- Navire en vue ! hurla-t-il.

**À**

**Suivre**

…

Mais que va-t-il se passer ?! c'est une bonne question, vous le saurez au prochain épisode ! mais ne tourneboulez pas trop la question dans votre tête. C'est vrai qu'on veut tous savoir si Peter va tomber la tête la première dans un canon et être envoyé sur la Lune, mais ne soyons pas hystérique pour ça !

RAR : (wooow là aussi 12 reviews ?! trop bien merci !)

Eterna de Solary : y a pas de problèmes, t'es pas obligée de te loguer (trop looong…(ouais tu parles, deux secondes ! –la ferme, plus-con-que-science !)). James et Lily…c'est une longue histoire, n'est-ce pas ? lol ! pour le moment je n'en ai même aucune espèce d'idée mdr. Viva Tortuga ! Drink up my earties' yoho…

Miss Black : oui, c'est le détail qui tue… : il est mort. JKR A L'ABATTOIR ! pourquoi qu'elle l'a tué, hin ? c'était le seul perso adulte qui valait quelque chose avec Remus et McGo (je ne compte pas Tonks comme une adulte, et je laisse à part les membres de l'OdP). L'équipage des hommes rien que pour nous…lol bon on arrête de rêver ! tant mieux si vous aimez quand même ma façon d'écrier, pk de toute façon j'arrive jamais à faire comme les gens s'attendent à ce que je fasse (pas français mais tu m'as comprise (j'espère)). Voilà, a, merci !

Sarah Black : lol James se prend toujours des vents ! mais il faudra bien qu'il ait une chance si on veut voir notre Ryry un jour ;-) ! tant mieux si ça te plait !

Allima : moi non plus je l'aime pas. C'est qu'une squatteuse (hey ! et pis d'abord, pourquoi tu dis ça en souriant ? –on t'a pas sonnée toi… –pourquoi un e à la fin de sonné ? –parce que jamais j'aurais une chose de sexe masculin dans ma tête !). Lol ouais d'abord ! l'équipage des Hommes avec un grand H pour nous toutes seules, niark ! et la Marine à la calle ! les pirates au pouvoir !! hum hum bon bref. Voilà. Alors…ils se retrouvent à Tortuga ! dans le chapitre suivant ou celui d'après, je sais pas encore. Lol ! on aime bien les gars, mais on préfère les filles mdr ! enfin, dans le sens les filles sont les plus fortes ! promis j'te ferais un comm. sur One Piece mais pas tt de suite à moins que je l'aie pour Noël. Pour Ron…hum…dans les reviews, ok. Mais, sinon, JAMAIS JE NE CESSERAI DE LE HAIR, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ! voilà merci ! !

Zeeve lelula : j'essaierai de le montrer plus la prochaine fois alors. Contente que l'anarchie te plaise ! dis, toi qui est revieweuse de cette fic et de Lettres, tu préfères laquelle ? simple sondage. A bientôt.

Marie-lune : oui le pauvre…ses vents font rire tout le monde sauf lui, hihi ! mdrrr James se fait mener par le bout du nez par Lily. Vive cette fille ! merci pour ta review !

Cool : tant mieux si t'aime ! c'est vrai ça, plus personne ne sécherait les cours d'histoire si y avait des pirates ! ce serait vachement instructif ! pour ma part ça me passionerait. C'est pas important pour le chapitre précédent, c'est toujours très sympa quand même !! merci ! bye bye !

Faby.fan : merci ! je suppose que pour le love/hate, je ne peux plus faire autrement maintenant que j'ai lu le livre…pour l'histoire qu'ils se mettent rapidement ensemble, ça j'en sais encore rien…surtout qu'ils sont pas souvent ensemble ! désolée si James n'a pas encore assez de caractère, je crois que j'ai réfléchi trop longtemps à comment je voulais le faire, et dans ce chapitre, c'est Sirius qui avait la vedette.

Harmonia Stone : c'est quoi le préjugé du capitaine Crochet ? (regard naïf de l'inculte qui ne connaît que le syndrome Peter Pan et non autres traumatismes ou préjugés). Merci pour l'originalité, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux ! c'est vrai que dans PotC des fois ils parlent des femmes comme des objets (et Elizabeth se fait trimballer comme si elle en était un, reconnaissons le.). Femmes au pouvoir ! mdr ! n'empêche que là elles ont pas d'hommes avec elles, et elles se débrouillent parfaitement bien toutes seules !

Melimelusine : merci ! Lily a capté que James aurait bien voulu "passer un moment avec elle juste pour le fun". Il n'a pour l'instant pas vraiment de sentiments pour elle ! et elle elle refuse de lui servir de jouet. Elle a raison, mdr !

Bridgess-the-fantastic : merci bcp ! je fais le plus vite possible !

Dee-dee la malice : slt ! merci de m'en laisser une maintenant alors ! et mci bcp bcp ça m'fait plaisir qu'est-ce que tu me dit !


	6. Severus Rogue

Auteur : Kestrel.

Disclaimer : Hahahahahaha ! Sirius est à MOI ! hahahahahaha !

Genre : Adventure/Romance pour la suite.

Situation : Univers Alternatif. Ça se passe au XVIIe/XVIIIe siècle. Il n'y a pas de magie, la seule magie, ce sont les acides et les remèdes. Dans ce monde, il n'y a que deux choses : les pirates, et les autres.

N/A : est-ce que quelqu'un sait comment on appelle les torches qui flambent sous l'eau ? ça m'est sorti de la tête ça m'énerve ! autre chose : je vous préviens. Cette fic va être LONGUE mwahahahahahahaha je suis hyper inspirée !! promis promis ils se verront un peu plus et James et Lily auront une chance de faire un couple !

**Histoire de pirates.**

**Chapitre 6 : Severus Rogue.**

Remus ne quittait pratiquement jamais la vigie. Certaines fois, il se faisait relayer pour descendre manger, ou venir échanger quelques mots après un abordage, mais le plus souvent il restait en haut, communiquant par des cris. Il n'était pas descendu pour recoudre, il s'était simplement assis sur la hune la plus proche d'une voile déchirée.

- Navire en vue ! hurla-t-il. Ils viennent vers nous ! un navire espagnol je crois. Ils sont salement amochés par la tempête, encore plus que nous !

- Evidemment, t'as vu leurs gallions, aux espagnols ?! ultra lourds et peu maniables !

- Je crois qu'ils viennent demander de l'aide, annonça Remus. Ils ont l'air d'avoir perdu des hommes.

- Parfait !! clama Sirius. On s'arrête là pour le raccommodage ! virez moi les voiles ! Remus, ils nous regardent ?

- Non, la vigie est descendue sur le beaupré pour diriger ! il braque une longue vue sur nous, c'est tout !

- Ok ! virez les voiles de là, en faisant le moins de gestes suspects possible ! prenez vos armes, allez !! vous descendrez le drapeau d'Angleterre quand ils auront jeté l'ancre. Ils vont arriver près de nous, emportés par l'élan, et ils ne pourront plus faire demi tour !!

- Oui capitaine ! hurlèrent tous les hommes en balançant leurs aiguilles.

Evidemment, pour les récupérer, ça ne serait pas facile, elles roulaient entre les planches, et ils risquaient de marcher dessus, mais on ne pouvait rien faire d'autre quand on était aussi soulagé qu'eux d'arrêter le massacre, pour en commencer un autre beaucoup plus amusant.

- Ils se rapprochent ! avertit Remus. Vous êtes prêts ?

- Parés !

- Ils font des signes, remarqua James, une longue vue braquée sur les espagnols.

Bellatrix donna une tape à l'autre bout de l'instrument.

- Aïe ! putain Bella !

- Ce sont des signes de terreur en voyant ta tronche, Potter, dit tranquillement la jeune femme.

- Je dirais plutôt que ce sont des témoignages de compassion, commenta Sirius, impassible. Le genre de chose que font ceux qui sont dans la même galère.

Dès qu'ils furent à portée de voix, le capitaine espagnol s'adressa à eux dans un cône porte voix.

- Bonjour ! les interpela-t-il.

Sirius répondit par un signe de tête.

- Nous avons perdu plusieurs hommes et des caisses d'armes ! poursuivit le capitaine en se lamentant.

- Quel dommage, susurra Bella. Ça va être du gâteau Sirius.

- Ainsi que des vivres, continuait l'espagnol. Acceptez vous de…

A cet instant, le gallion jeta l'ancre. Le drapeau anglais de l'Etoile Noire commença à descendre, et le capitaine espagnol s'interrompit.

- Un problème ? demanda-t-il. Votre drapeau descend !

- Aucun, lança Sirius.

- Ah, bon…je disais donc…acceptez vous de nous secourir un peu ? vous comprenez, notre navire n'est pas fait pour les tempêtes, et nous avons fait une erreur en le choisissant pour traverser l'Atlantique ! nous avons failli couler, tellement il est lourd !

- Vraiment ? bien, dans ce cas, nous allons un peu vous décharger…

Le pavillon noir prit la place de l'anglais. Une tête de mort, un sablier et un sabre l'ornaient, et dans les yeux du crâne, deux étoiles brillaient. Le capitaine entrouvrit la bouche pendant deux secondes, durant lesquelles son gallion continua à avancer, puis hurla de faire demi tour.

Evidemment, comme l'avait prévu Sirius, les espagnols ne le pouvaient pas. Ils continuèrent à se rapprocher de l'Etoile Noire, impuissants. Sirius, souriant, dégaina son sabre. Il aimait ces moments. Les moments où il voyait sa proie venir vers lui sans pouvoir rien faire ou décider de sa voie, où il voyait la stupeur et la peur qu'il suscitait. Sirius frappait toujours là où on ne l'attendait pas. Il était le chasseur, et les autres étaient le gibier. Et le gibier ne pouvait pas s'accoutumer à lui, ou déterminer sa position sur les mers. Dans ces cas là, il éprouvait à chaque fois la joie du prédateur qui s'apprête à se jeter sur sa proie, sûr de sa victoire.

Les autres fois, il n'était pas sûr de l'issue du combat. Cela n'arrivait que très rarement. Ça lui était arrivé deux fois. La première fois, c'était lors de sa première confrontation avec un navire de la Marine, la deuxième était le jour de son combat avec Barbe Noire. Sirius savait apprécier un combat sans merci où on se jetait à corps perdus sans en connaître l'issue. Lui et James avaient le goût du risque, même si Remus était plus posé et prudent, moins prompt à s'enflammer, et Peter un trouillard.

Sirius, un sourire en coin sur le visage, monta sur le plat bord au moment où le gallion n'était plus qu'à deux mètres d'eux.

- Tireurs d'élite ! Feu !

Les tireurs embusqués en haut des voiles restantes visèrent soigneusement ceux d'en face et firent mouche à chaque fois. Bientôt, chaque homme portant un mousquet sur le navire espagnol fut tué.

- Et si je te poussais ? s'interrogea Bella dans le dos de son cousin.

Sirius se retourna à demi pour lui sourire. Un cordage se déroula à côté de lui, suivi par un deuxième. Il en attrapa un.

- Ne te retiens pas, l'enjoignit-il.

Bella le poussa le plus fort possible dans le dos. Sirius sauta dans le vide et se balança jusqu'au navire voisin.

- Tu pousses comme une femme ! cria-t-il à sa cousine avant d'entamer le combat.

Bella poussa un sifflement moqueur, et en même temps que James, elle saisit un cordage pour se jeter à l'abordage.

L'assaut fut mené rapidement et décisivement. Les pirates embarquèrent tout ce qui méritait de l'être, n'ayant aucun scrupule à laisser les espagnols sans ressources au beau milieu de la mer.

- Bon ben voilà c'est fini ! fit joyeusement James. Qu'est-ce qu'il marmonne le barbu là ?

Le capitaine gémissait en se tordant les mains.

- …ruiné…Dire que nous avions pris ce gallion pour vendre les marchandises et l'échanger après…pour prendre un négrier…catastrophe…je suis fini…

- Un négrier ?

L'expression de Sirius se durcit.

- Vous comptiez faire commerce d'esclaves ?

Il haïssait ce genre de choses. L'idée simple qu'on puisse s'estimer supérieur à un homme au point de l'asservir et de le traiter comme un chien le révulsait.

- Ils ne méritent que ça ! cracha soudainement un homme parmi l'équipage.

C'était le seul qui n'avait pas l'air espagnol. Il avait le teint cireux, de taille moyenne, des cheveux noirs et graisseux, et le regard aussi sombre que les ciels d'orage. Son nez était légèrement crochu.

- Qui t'es toi ? grogna James. Je voudrais bien le passer à la planche !

- Leur sang est impur ! continua l'homme sans faire attention à James. Ils devraient être éradiqués de la surface de la planète !

- Quel est ton nom ? demanda Sirius. Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Severus Rogue ! le responsable des chiens qui auraient du se trouver sur ce navire au retour !

James décocha un coup de poing dans le visage de Rogue.

- Eh bien, _Servilus_, j'ai une idée pour toi ! pas la planche, j'ai mieux !!

Il entraîna Sirius à part quelques instants pour lui faire part de sa trouvaille. Sirius parut approuver.

- Bon ! fit-il en revenant vers les autres. James a eu une excellente idée pour notre ami Servilo. Il va, comme l'indique son nom, nous servir !

- Qui es-tu pour me parler ainsi ? siffla Rogue. Je fais partie de la cour d'Angleterre !

Sirius lui colla son sabre sous la gorge.

- Et moi, je suis le capitaine de l'Etoile Noire, Sirius Black…tu as sans doute déjà entendu parler de moi…?

Rogue pâlit nettement. Sirius rengaina.

- Bien. Pendant quelques semaines, Servilo va être notre…bonniche. Il va nettoyer la cale, ça fait des mois qu'on se dit qu'on devrait le faire, préparer la cuisine, cirer le pont…ouais, ça me paraît bien comme programme !

- Je proteste ! rugit Rogue. Je refuse de me plier à la volonté de ces forbans ! personne ne saurait me forcer à vouloir ça !

- Ça tombe bien, t'as pas à vouloir ou non, on te demande pas ton avis ! fit James.

Il l'assoma.

- Bon ! fit Sirius. On va vous quitter, merci pour tout, nous garderons un bon souvenir de l'Espagne et de sa brève mais productive alliance avec la cour d'Angleterre ! à bientôt peut-être ! allez les gars, embarquez le, et mettez le aux geôles ! on s'en va !

Les pirates regagnèrent le navire avec leur nouveau "camarade". Sirius tira son chapeau aux espagnols, et ils appareillèrent.

Après avoir enfermé Rogue, les hommes se remirent à coudre, alors que le navire avançait doucement vers Tortuga. Tout aussi doucement, les voiles reprenaient peu à peu leurs places.

- Tortuga est à une journée. Nous y serons demain soir, annonça James.

- Ça nous laisse le temps de nous occuper de notre nouvelle bonniche…fit Sirius avec un sourire carnassier.

James lui rendit le même.

- Allons-y. Servilo va regretter d'avoir croisé notre chemin en tant que chef négrier…

Ils descendirent ensemble à l'avant dernier niveau.

- Notre prisonnier est-il réveillé ?

- Apparemment non, James…pourtant il est l'heure de se lever !

Le regard de Sirius tomba sur le seau plein d'eau savonneuse et salée qui servait à laver le sol. Il le prit et en jeta le contenu sur le prisonnier étalé de tout son long dans sa cellule. Rogue se réveilla en sursaut. Il se mit à tousser.

- C'est bon n'est-ce pas ? sourit James. Comme les esclaves doivent être contents de boire sans arrêt ce genre de chose, tu ne crois pas ?

Rogue leva le regard vers eux. Il se contenta de les observer pendant un moment, visiblement en train de réfléchir. Malgré tous ses idéaux de supériorité sur les nègres, il n'était pas complètement stupide. Sirius Black et James Potter le tenaient à leur merci. Il n'avait aucune chance de leur fausser compagnie. Il était sur l'Etoile Noire, et selon tous les récits, les prisonniers en sortaient seulement si le capitaine et son second le voulaient bien. Il ne servait à rien de les contrarier, ils ne le retiendraient que plus longtemps.

- Que voulez vous de moi ? demanda-t-il enfin.

- Pas grand chose, répondit Sirius.

- Simplement, nous t'avons trouvé tout particulièrement odieux. De plus tu te trompes complètement sur les esclaves. Ils sont comme nous. Leur couleur de peau est simplement due au soleil, lui dit sérieusement James. Ils sont humains, ils pensent, ils rêvent, ils parlent !

Rogue se contenta de le fixer sans rien dire. Un moment de silence passa.

- Et donc ?

Sirius et James se regardèrent.

- Visiblement il en a rien à foutre, fit Sirius avec regret.

- Cas désespéré, compléta James en secouant la tête d'un air navré. Bon écoute mon vieux. Sincèrement, on a rien contre toi. Simplement on te trouve odieux et très con. Donc pendant je sais pas combien de temps, tu vas être…un esclave. Tu vas voir comme c'est agréable ! après tu réviseras peut-être ton jugement des "feignants qui méritent des coups de fouet" comme tu dis.

- …Pardon ?

- T'as bien compris, répondit Sirius. T'es notre esclave. Et d'ailleurs tu vas commencer tout de suite. J'vais faire descendre Bones. Il va te montrer où sont rangés les accessoires, et tu vas briquer la cale de fond en comble.

- Hors de question !!!

Sirius s'était relevé. Il lui fit un sourire joyeux.

- Ah ? t'es sûr ?

Un peu déstabilisé par son comportement, Rogue ne répondit rien. Le sourire de Sirius s'élargit.

- Crois moi je suis sûr que c'est la meilleure option pour toi.

Lorsqu'on est un éminent personnage reconnu à la cour d'Angleterre, et qu'on connaît les pirates de leur réputation et parfois d'affrontement et en particulier Sirius Black, il est assez inquiétant de le voir sourire aussi largement. Rogue n'émit plus aucune objection.

- Bon garçon ! approuva James.

Il se leva et partit à la suite de son meilleur ami. Peu après, un homme descendit à la calle. Il avait une jambe de bois. En fait, elle semblait plus taillée dans un os que dans du bois, mais Rogue ne fit aucune remarque. Bones lui fit signe de le suivre. Rogue se leva et le suivit. Bones était parfaitement sûr de lui. Il marchait devant son prisonnier dont les mains n'étaient même pas attachées, et ne se retournait pas. Rogue envisagea un instant l'option de lui sauter dessus, mais l'abandonna vite. Un navire étant un espace clos, même s'il arrivait à neutraliser son geôlier, il ne pourrait guère se cacher parmi tous ces pirates. Quant à sauter par dessus bord, c'était hors de question. Pas au milieu de nul part, en approche de l'Amérique du Sud ! il aurait tôt fait d'appater les requins, avec sa blessure au crâne.

Bones s'arrêta devant une porte. Il tendit un balai et un seau plein d'eau savonneuse à Rogue sans rien dire. Il ouvrit la porte, accrocha plusieurs torches sur les murs et propulsa le prisonnier dans la calle avant de refermer la porte. Rogue roula dans les escaliers et atterrit sur le dos. Par chance, il n'avait pas renversé le seau posé au bas des escaliers. Il soupira et se leva. La porte était évidemment fermée à clef et il n'y avait aucune autre issue. Il se résolut donc à faire ce qu'on attendait de lui. Quand c'était aussi gentiment demandé…

Rogue n'en pouvait plus. Cette cale était sale au delà de l'imaginable. Elle n'avait pas été nettoyée depuis sa fabrication, il en était sûr. Il en était à peine à la moitié, depuis des heures et des heures. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire : tomber en plein dans les moisissures la tête la première, ou bien les pirates qui descendaient parfois pour rire de lui et lui cracher dessus. Ils se comportaient exactement comme leur capitaine le leur avait ordonné : il fallait le traiter comme les blancs traitaient les esclaves. Et encore, il était exempt des coups de fouets. Par contre, les crachats et les coups de pieds, ça y allait ! pas trop fort, histoire de ne pas l'abîmer complètement, pour qu'il puisse travailler.

- Du nerf molasson ! allez ! ou t'auras cent coups de bâton pour le déjeuner !

- C'est sale ! non, c'est toujours sale ! refais toute cette partie ! on t'laissera pas partir tant que ce sera pas nickel !

L'enfer. En plus, si le navire avait un accident, par exemple si un rocher sournois et caché en profondeur perçait la coque, il serait le premier à le savoir. Et le premier à se noyer aussi.

Depuis combien de temps était-il là ? la fatigue lui embrumait l'esprit. Il avait mal aux mains, au dos, aux jambes et aux yeux à cause du manque de lumière. Et il avait des bleus partout. Combien de temps encore le calvaire allait-il durer ? il voyait une sorte de brouillard flotter devant ses yeux. N'avait-il pas déjà nettoyé cette tâche ? n'était-ce pas la même que tout à l'heure ? peut-être que ce n'était qu'un nœud du bois…Il lui semblait que plus il frottait, plus il y avait des tâches.

Au moment même où il allait s'effondrer d'épuisement, la porte s'ouvrit. Pitié, pensa-t-il. Pitié. Que ce ne soit pas encore un de ces rustres de marins qui viendraient le bourrer de coups ou lui hurler dessus pour lui faire reprendre le travail jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

- Qu'en dis-tu James ? il a bien bossé non ?

- C'est vrai. Je ne reconnais plus notre calle. Evidemment c'est pas fini, mais jamais elle n'a été plus propre, Sirius.

- C'est bien, esclave. Tu as droit à une heure de pause.

Rogue s'écroula sans autres formes de procès.

- On revient dans une heure James. La calle attendra, il faut préparer la bouffe dans une heure.

Les deux jeunes hommes ressortirent et la porte se ferma avec un bruit sourd dans le lourd silence de la calle.

Déjà une journée qu'il était là…les yeux cernés et les joues creuses, un tablier serré autour de la taille, il faisait le service sur le navire. C'était le repas du soir. Rogue aurait donné n'importe quoi pour pouvoir dormir : depuis des heures il s'échinait à préparer la nourriture correctement, sous l'étroite surveillance d'un pirate. Il avait du recommencer trois fois son plat parce que l'autre avait eu peur qu'il y ait glissé du poison. Depuis des heures, il servait ces putains de pirates qui en réclamaient sans cesse encore et qui étaient vraiment beaucoup trop nombreux, comme cette marmitte de fonte était trop lourde pour ses bras. En plus il n'avait pas eu droit à une seule cuillère de nourriture. Il allait crever de faim avant qu'ils n'atteignent Tortuga, à ce rythme là.

- Bon, fit Sirius en s'étirant. C'était très bon, esclave ! tu feras le même demain !

Il lança son bol sur Rogue. Comme si tous les pirates n'avaient attendu que cet instant, ils balancèrent tous leurs bols et tasses sur celui qui, hier matin encore, était un haut personnage de la cour d'Angleterre, et non une vulgaire bonniche. Il chancela et faillit s'écrouler, mais le peu de fierté qui lui restait le maintint debout. Il ramassa dignement tous les bols sous l'œil amusé du capitaine et du second. Puis il disparut dans la cuisine, et entreprit de tout laver, essayant parfois d'avaler ce qui restait dans les bols.

- On est bientôt arrivés Remus ? lança Sirius.

- Oh, je suppose qu'on y sera dans deux heures au plus…j'aperçois déjà l'île.

- Parfait ! James, tu mets le cap sur la baie du Pendu, on y ancre le navire pour la nuit.

- Oui chef ! s'exclama James en tournant légèrement la barre.

La baie du Pendu se situait juste à côté de la ville. Elle était protégée des regards et des curieux par une forêt luxuriante et dangereuse dont le passage jusqu'à la ville se traversait en quelques minutes. Evidemment, si on ne voulait pas mourir d'empoisonnement à cause d'une plante, ou tomber dans une ancienne fosse pleine de piques sur le chemin, il fallait connaître le coin.

Une heure et demi plus tard, ils y jetèrent l'ancre. Sirius donna l'ordre de mettre en place la passerelle, et avec James, il descendit aux cuisines. Rogue était là, assis sur un tabouret, regardant dans le vide.

- Et alors esclave ? rugit Sirius. On paresse ?

Rogue se leva d'un bond en sursautant.

- Euh…non, non !

- Pff !! allez ! au pied ! ordonna James.

Les deux pirates quittèrent la pièce. A regret, Rogue les suivit. Ils descendirent plusieurs ponts et arrivèrent aux cellules. Sirius propulsa Rogue dans l'une d'elle en le poussant du plat de la main entre les omoplates. Il ferma la grille à clef et agita le trousseau.

- Voilà. Tu restes ici. Les esclaves ne s'amusent pas.

Rogue lui lança un regard vide. En un sens il était un peu soulagé. Il n'aurait pas à subir les autres pirates de Tortuga. Sirius le fixa du regard un moment, puis accrocha les clefs sur un crochet recourbé. Ils ne prenaient pas le risque, en les posant sur un tabouret ou sur un crochet normal, que la houle ne les fasse tomber jusqu'au prisonnier.

Lui et James remontèrent sur le pont et descendirent à terre.

- Comme toujours, j'ai encore l'impression que le sol roule sous mes pieds, commenta James.

- On s'habitue un peu trop au mouvement de la mer, c'est pour ça.

Ils traversèrent la forêt, et débouchèrent dans Tortuga. Sirius respira à fond.

- J'aime l'odeur de l'anarchie, dit-il en soupirant d'aise.

Ils s'arrêtèrent au coin d'une rue, attendirent deux coups de feu et traversèrent. Au moment d'entrer dans un bar, James retint le bras de Sirius, regardant en arrière.

- Regarde Sirius…regarde qui est là !!

Sirius se retourna et son regard tomba aussitôt sur les personnes que lui désignait James. Aussitôt, il se mit à sourire.

- Tiens quelle surprise !!!

- N'est-ce pas notre tigresse préférée ? demanda Remus qui sortait à l'instant du bar.

Au coin de la rue, accompagnée de quatre filles, la capitaine du Tiger Princess s'avançait d'un pas fier, ignorant royalement les gars qui la sifflaient ou lui faisaient de l'œil.

**À**

**Suivre**

…

Uh…elle était pas trop longue à venir ? désolée j'avais les idées, la mise en forme, mais pas le temps !! ne vous en faites pas j'ai commencé le chapitre sept…j'en suis…à la premiere page (doit-on rire ? –je ne sais pas, en tout cas c'est la réalité).

RAR :

Eterna de Solary : hi, désolée elle a un peu tardé la suite.

Dee-dee la malice : merci c'est généreux de ta part de bien vouloir me reviewer ! moi aussi j'aimerai bien être comme elle, savoir me battre à l'épée, avoir une ligne parfaite, être pirate, avoir un caractère bien trempé (si on traduit par caractère de cochon, tu es servie, et moi aussi hélas –toi la ferme ! –y avait longtemps…)…hum…quand est-ce qu'elle commence la romance…eh bien…c'est une bonne question, je vous remercie de l'avoir posée…hum je sais pas !! je creuse la question en ce moment même. Voilà encore merci !!

Zeeve lelula : c'est vrai ça change de la "routine" de Poudlard…lol moi aussi je préfère celle là maintenant. Bon la suite a un peu tardé, je vais essayer de faire le prochain chapitre plus rapidement (évidemment le pourcentage de succès est faible –la ferme mauvaise langue !). Wala, merci bien !

Marie lune : je m'excuse DEVANT LE MONDE ENTIEEEEEEEEER (l'auteuse est beaucoup trop marquée par Ritsu décidément) !! PARDOOOOOON !! pas le temps ! je suis en train de faire trois mille chose à la fois ! je dois terminer un bouquin de 698 pages pour ce w-e j'en suis même pas à 300 ! je veux terminer un dessin de Naruto avant ce w-e j'y arriverai pas ! je veux écrire cette fic même si c'est le "moins urgent" pk je l'aime bcp et j'ai pas le temps ! lol bon j'arrête de me plaindre moi aussi ! mdr tout le monde aime cet aspect hein ? LES MECS SONT NULS ET INCAPABLES DE SE DEBROUILLER SEULS, LES FILLES SONT PLUS FORTES ! (l'auteuse s'emballe… –je me rappelle pas t'avoir demandé de commenter, alors ta gueule !) eh bieeeeeen…Tu supposais mal !! c'est pas Lily mais Sevie qui arrive…j'imagine bien James dégoûté…il veut Lily on lui refile Sev à la place, lol aucun rapport ! lol je m'éternise, merci beaucoup, merci beaucoup, merci beaucoup, et je me ré-excuse de ne plus être régulière !

Cool : merci bien ! j'ai essayé à fond d'imaginer la chose et de me renseigner là dessus (malheureusement google s'est montré très peu coopératif le sa…) voilaaa merci bocou bocou et à bientôt (on espère lol)

Ilys : J'ADORE CE PSEUDO !! (cri du cœur en direct, réponse en rediff.) merci beaucoup ! les pirates ça plait, hein ? Surtout quand c'est Siri ;-) wala j'espère ne pas trop vous avoir fait attendre pour la suite, encore merci !!

Melimelusine : merci ! je précise, moi aussi je DETESTE Bellatrix mais uniquement parce qu'elle a tué Siri. Sinon d'un côté j'aime bien sa personnalité (excepté le moment où elle se traîne aux basques de Voldy) et elle fait une bonne alliée. Alors haïssez la, mais pas dans ma fic, c'est une gentille juré ;-). Mci pour ta review, bye bye.

Remuslunard : désolée ! je dois avoir un réglage immuable dans mon cerveau, et c'est réglé comme sur du papier à musique : mes chapitres ont tous la même longueur ou à peu près. Je suis partie sur huit ou sept et même si je voulais j'arriverai pas à les faire plus longs !! navrée, et merci pour la review.

Lunattica : curiosité : ça veut dire quoi le z à la fin du lol ? mdr ma question est peut-être conne mais je me la pose vraiment. A part ça merci pour ta review, et tant mieux si ça te plait ! Lily a un caractère de vache, c'est parce que c'est une chef, elle doit se faire obéir. Elle ordonne, les autres se plient, lol.

Allima : ET OUI !!! les hommes ne savent pas se débrouiller lol !! les femmes sont plus dégourdies ! Sirius remonte le niveau évidemment. Lui c'est l'exception ;-), surtout quand la chemise est bien transparente. Bien vu ! la majorité des lecteurs pensaient que c'était le Tiger Princess, y a que toi qui a deviné que ça n'était pas lui. voilà merci ! PS : ton ptit Ron ? o.o je te souhaite bien du courage pour le supporter.

Eilwin : lol ! vive les femmes pirates !!! mais elles chantent quand même plus juste que les hommes ;-). Sirius, chemise qui colle, Sirius…CHEMISE EN TROP ! je vais la virer mdr ! bon on arrête de délirer…le rat le rat…me demande quel rôle je vais lui donner à lui…ce qui est sûr c'est qu'il ne va pas pourrir dans les canons (j'aurais pourtant aimé qu'il y pourisse et y crève). Voalà merci pour ta review !


	7. Les paris sont ouverts

Auteur : Kestrel.

Disclaimer : la négociation a été rude…mais j'espère bien pouvoir signer le contrat d'achat des persos pour pas cher prochainement…j'ai convaincu Rowling que les persos sont trop têtus pour elle !

Genre : Adventure/Romance pour la suite.

Situation : Univers Alternatif. Ça se passe au XVIIe/XVIIIe siècle. Il n'y a pas de magie, la seule magie, ce sont les acides et les remèdes. Dans ce monde, il n'y a que deux choses : les pirates, et les autres.

À-propos-de-la-fic : hu…en fait j'avais fait venir Rogue pour une raison bien précise : Lily devait le défendre. Mais je réalise que ça les entraîne de plus en plus vers une relation tout sauf aimante. Donc j'ai renoncé. ALORS J'EN FAIS QUOI MAINTENANT !

À-propos-de-rien : je me suis découvert une passion pour la PS2 ! ma manette s'appelle morceau-de-Lindt-99-cacao-périmé, ou plus court : Lindt. J'ADORE ! malheureusement jusqu'ici je ne m'y intéressais pas et donc seul mon frangin a choisi les jeux, ce qui fait que je me retrouve avec de la daube, mais pour le moment je m'en contente, c'est trop marrant !

À-propos-de-la-fic-bis : JE SUIS DESOLEEEE ! mais je n'abandonne pas ! ça jamais ! j'ai changé le pari parce que au final, je crois bien que c'est ça qui m'a complètement bloquée. Maintenant je mets en ordre mes idées et j'écris la suite !

**Histoire de pirates.**

**Chapitre 7 : les paris sont ouverts.**

Au coin de la rue, accompagnée de quatre filles, la capitaine du Tiger Princess s'avançait d'un pas fier, ignorant royalement les gars qui la sifflaient ou lui faisaient de l'œil. Elle les repéra et s'avança jusqu'à eux.

- Tiens…mais qui voilà donc ? les pirates les plus arrogants de tous les océans !

- Tiens…reprit James. Mais qui voilà donc ? la pirate la plus snob et la plus sexy que j'aie jamais vu !

- Ce n'est pas difficile, renifla Lily. Tu n'as jamais rencontré de femmes pirates à part nous.

- Pour une surprise, sourit Maori, c'est une surprise. Nous ne pensions pas vous revoir avant longtemps.

- Tes prières ont été exaucées, beauté, sourit Sirius. Nous sommes à nouveau devant toi.

- Pff !

Maori le poussa d'un coup d'épaule et entra dans le pub. Lily eut un bref sourire, et, d'un signe de tête, donna quartier libre aux filles avant d'entrer à son tour. Les trois jeunes hommes se sourirent et entrèrent à leur suite.

- On vous paye à boire ? proposa James avec un sourire charmeur.

- Garçon ! fit Lily sans se retourner. Cinq bouteilles sur le compte de ce monsieur.

- Des bouteilles à combien mam'selle ?

- C'est quoi le maximum ?

- Sept.

- Alors va pour sept.

Et Lily alla s'installer avec Maori, alors que James affichait une expression offusquée. Sirius camoufla un éclat de rire en toux et lui donna une tape sur le dos.

- Je compatis. Allez, paye et arrive.

Sirius et Remus allèrent s'asseoir à côté des filles, Sirius côte à côte avec Maori, et Remus laissant obligeamment la place près de Lily pour James. Ledit pirate qui s'était fait dépouiller de son argent revint avec cinq bouteilles.

- Alors ? que faites-vous ici ? demanda Sirius en débouchant sa bouteille.

- Comme vous je suppose, répondit Maori en haussant les épaules.

De concert, les pirates burent une rasade de rhum.

- Vous êtes venues vous soûler et prendre du bon temps contre toutes les lois de la morale et de la bonne conduite…soupira Remus en se renversant sur sa chaise. Comme tout le monde à cette table.

- Si on bravait les règles de la bonne conduite ensemble Lily la Tigresse ? proposa James en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

- Non, merci, Potter, rétorqua Lily d'un ton tranchant.

Ils commencèrent à discuter de techniques d'escrime, de pillages et de navires. Peu à peu, la conversation dévia sur Rogue.

- Vous vous embarassez de prisonniers ? fit Maori en haussant les sourcils. C'est stupide ! il faut les nourrir pendant toute la traversée, et ils ne font que gémir pour vous empêcher de dormir en gage de représailles.

- Si t'es pas capable de les maîtriser, c'est ton affaire. Mais chez nous il ne s'agit que d'un seul prisonnier. Severus Rogue, affectueusement nommé Servilo par James.

- Et pourquoi l'avez-vous capturé ? qu'est-ce qu'il vaut ?

- On ne s'est pas encore posé la question, remarqua Remus. Pour une fois on était pas motivé par l'argent. C'est un maître d'esclave.

Les deux jeunes femmes froncèrent le nez.

- Il ne démord pas de ses idées, fit James en sirotant ce qui restait de sa bouteille. Donc on va lui apprendre la vie.

- C'est maintenant lui, notre esclave, dit Sirius avec un sourire malicieux.

Maori éclata de rire.

- Bien joué !

- Merci, répondit modestement Sirius.

- Il nous a fait la bouffe aujourd'hui, et il a lavé la calle, réfléchit James, les yeux fixés au plafond. On l'a capturé hier, je crois bien qu'on va le garder encore un moment.

- Et vous n'avez pas peur d'être empoisonnés ? nota Lily.

- Il a été fouillé, répondit Sirius.

- On a d'ailleurs fait la découverte de plusieurs poisons incroyables, ajouta Remus. Ce type est un maître dans l'art des poisons, et même des potions tout court. Il y avait quelques remèdes rares et très difficiles à fabriquer, pourtant c'est son sceau qu'il y a sur les bouchons de cire.

- Vous avez là un fameux élément…non seulement c'est un éminent personnage de la cour d'Angleterre, mais en plus il est maître apothicaire. Vous pouvez en tirer une bonne rançon, et avant ça vous pouvez le forcer à vous faire des remèdes.

- Le risque d'empoisonnement est énorme, remarqua Sirius. On peut toujours les lui faire tester, mais…

- Je suis certaine que vous trouverez une solution, vous êtes si malins, lui répondit Maori avec un clin d'œil.

Sirius sourit et n'ajouta rien.

- En tout cas je le déteste, reprit James. Il est vraiment…arrogant…

- Regardez qui parle ! se moqua Lily.

- Non je veux dire, il te regarde de haut, il a l'air de "moi-je-détiens-la-vérité-pauvre-vermine-tu-ne-sais-rien-tu-as-de-la-chance-que-je-ne-t'écrase-pas-sous-mon-talon-j'ai-pitié-de-toi". Il se prend pour quelqu'un d'indispensable.

Lily se mit à siffloter en regardant ailleurs.

- Quoi ! fit James, courroucé. Je ne te regarde pas comme ça, quand même !

Lily ne répondit rien, sifflotant de plus belle, sachant parfaitement qu'elle l'agaçait terriblement, pour une fois qu'il parlait sérieusement. Furieux, James se pencha par-dessus la table et embrassa la pirate. Tout pour l'empêcher de siffler moqueusement ainsi ! malheureusement ce ne fut pas au goût de Lily qui lui envoya son poing dans la figure.

- Aaaaaïe ! non mais ça va pas dans ta tête, espèce de folle !

- La ferme ! ne pose pas tes sales pattes sur moi !

Les deux commencèrent à se disputer violemment. Remus roula des yeux.

- God, quel bazar pour un petit baiser importun.

- Décoince toi un peu, conseilla Sirius. Mon ami est lourd, mais toi t'as un balai dans le cul…

- Ah ouais ? fit Lily en se penchant par-dessus sa bouteille.

- Ouais, affirma Sirius en buvant un nouveau coup.

Le liquide alcoolisé lui brûla la gorge en descendant son gosier. Il poussa un soupir d'aise, sentant les vapeurs d'alcool tourbillonner dans sa gorge.

- On va faire un pari ! proposa-t-il soudain. Moony est l'arbitre, il est impartial et juste.

- Moony ? demanda Maori en haussant un sourcil.

- Parce que c'est moi la vigie, soupira Remus. Et ma silhouette se découpe sur la lune la nuit.

- Poétique, commenta Lily. Quels seraient les enjeux du pari ?

- Hum…fit Sirius. Pour le moment j'en sais rien. On fait ça en équipe. Moi et James, et Lily et sa copine.

- Maori.

- Voilà. Si vous perdez, Lily doit embrasser James.

- QUOI ! hurla Lily au moment même où Maori s'étranglait dans sa bouteille de rhum en riant.

La capitaine lança un regard mauvais à sa meilleure amie.

- Ce n'est que justice : si on perd, ce sera aussi de sa faute, donc Maori devra embrasser Sirius.

Maori cessa brutalement de rire.

- Uh ?

- Na. (N/A : quel dialogue…)

- Bon…d'accord, dit Maori, son sourire renaissant sur ses lèvres.

Elle adressa un clin d'œil à Sirius.

- Ça va, il est sexy.

Sirius sourit.

- Choisissez nos gages.

- Hum…si vous perdez, Potter devra embrasser Rogue, murmura Lily avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres. Je te laisse le choix pour Sirius.

- QUOI ? rugit James. Espèce de…

- Du calme James, le tempéra Sirius. C'est tout à fait son droit. Et de toute façon nous n'allons pas perdre.

- Moi, je décide que Sirius devra…hum…se passer de rhum pendant un mois.

- Hey ! tu veux ma mort ?

- Comme ça on ne partagerait plus la place de maîtres de l'océan, commenta Lily.

- Bon, ça suffit…soupira Remus. Nous avons les enjeux, mais il nous reste à trouver le pari lui-même.

Il y eut un moment de silence concentré. Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit en claquant contre le mur. Un gros pirate un peu éméché entra en riant très fort.

- Ha ! ha ! ha ! grande nouvelle les amis ! le gouverneur vient d'ajouter un nouveau trésor à son coffre !

Le bruit du bar baissa considérablement, et des chuchotis excités montèrent des tables.

- Et alors ! hurla le tenant du bar. Dis la suite !

- Il paraît que c'est le plus _grand !_ (il brandit sa bouteille au-dessus de sa tête) le plus _formidable !_ (il pointe la salle avec le goulot) le plus _magnifique_ et le plus qui a de la valeur trésor du monde ! il a ramené ça de ses possessions en Afrique !

Il y eut un instant de silence pendant lequel le pirate but ce qu'il restait de sa bouteille.

- Mais hélas ! IL SE TROUVE AU FORT ULI EN FRANCE !

Il fracassa sa bouteille vide par terre en riant grassement des hurlements de déception. Le fort Uli se situait sur une île près des côtes françaises. Il appartenait au gouverneur, et c'était l'endroit le mieux gardé de la planète.

Les pirates les plus soûls n'en furent pas moins enthousiastes pour autant.

- Hahaha ! je connais un des gardes ! brailla l'un d'eux. Il me fera entrer ! à moi le trésor, à moi le trésor ! des perles, des diamants ! il paraît qu'il y a même une couronne uniquement de diamants et cristal ! des épées de diamant que rien ne peut ébrécher ! des mousquets qui crachent des balles d'argent !

Il se renversa sur sa chaise, et, emporté par son élan, chuta sur le sol dans un grand bruit, sous les moqueries bruyantes des autres.

- Hmmmm, fit Remus. Bien. Voici le pari. Il faut réussir à voler une partie du trésor du gouverneur.

- C'est risqué, remarqua Lily.

- Nous n'avons aucune chance de réussir, nota pensivement Maori.

- C'est carrément de la folie d'aller faire l'agitation sous le nez du gouverneur, poursuivit James.

- Donc, tout le monde est d'accord ? récapitula Sirius.

Une rangée de grands sourires éclatants lui répondit.

- Évidemment !

- Alors c'est parfait. Le délai est de deux semaines. Rendez-vous ici même à cette table, à midi pile.

Ils recommencèrent à picoler et se séparèrent à la tombée de la nuit. Lily et Maori marchaient tranquillement dans les rues en direction du port.

- Uli…murmura pensivement Lily. C'est pas la porte à côté. Il faudra compter au moins une semaine pour l'aller-retour, peut-être plus, selon le temps.

- Ça ne nous laissera pas beaucoup de temps. Il va falloir préparer un plan infaillible.

- On a trois jours pour le plan. Et ne t'en fais pas, on a déjà une base.

Elle sortit une page de journal de sa poche.

- Nous avons une chance folle. Dans une semaine, le gouverneur organise justement une réception à Uli pour fêter son retour et son butin…

- Hmm hmmm, fit Maori. Bien. Mais il faudra aussi pénétrer dans la salle du coffre. Sans compter que les pirates de l'Etoile Noire ne se conduiront certainement pas en gentlemen.

- Ils nous mettront autant de bâtons dans les roues que nous leur en mettrons, confirma Lily.

Les deux femmes se sourirent.

- Ça risque d'être drôle.

---

Sur l'Etoile Noire, Sirius et James en étaient arrivés à la même conclusion. Tout le long du chemin, ils n'avaient cessé de discuter en élaborant des plans. Bella les rejoignit en cours de route et fut mise au courant du pari.

- Je ne suis pas engagée, moi, donc ?

- T'en fais pas, en voyant que tu as participé au pari, elles te trouveront un gage, si on perd.

- On ne perdra pas.

- Non. Au fait, regardez ça. C'est intéressant.

Bella brandit une page de journal, la même que regardait Lily un moment auparavant.

- Une réception ! mais c'est par-fait !

Ils regagnèrent le navire en souriant, l'excitation les gagnant peu à peu.

- Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre, déclara Sirius. Partons tout de suite. Je commence par tenir la barre, va dormir James. Je te réveillerai pour que tu me remplaces.

- Ce ne serait pas mieux d'attendre le matin ? demanda Bellatrix.

- Le Tiger Princess est trop rapide, rétorqua Sirius en étudiant une carte. Si on ne sait pas quand ils partent, il faut être prudent. J'ai entendu dire qu'en plus, une magicienne occidentale avait enchanté leur navire.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il faut pas entendre, soupira Bella en levant les yeux au ciel. Tu crois encore à ces histoires de sorcellerie ?

- Non, dit Sirius. Mais je prête attention aux rumeurs. Et ce que les gens appellent sorcellerie est ce qu'ils ne comprennent pas. Y a pas si longtemps, les poisons étaient magiques.

- Les gens sont trop bêtes pour comprendre.

- C'est ça qui est embêtant. Trop bêtes et trop crédules, ce qui fait qu'ils ne peuvent pas exactement expliquer ce que ce bâtiment a de si particulier.

- Il a des femmes à son bord, dont une doctoresse, éluda Bella. Donc, c'est une sorcière. Donc le bateau est magique. C'est comme ça que ces gens raisonnent.

Bella méprisait les bourgeois et les nobles.

- Je les méprise tellement, murmura-t-elle avec dégoût.

- Je t'en prie, sourit Sirius. Notre famille fait partie de ces gens…

- C'est pourquoi toi et moi sommes ici, ensembles encore une fois.

Ils se turent un instant, plongés dans leurs souvenirs, pendant que le navire commençait à sortir du port.

- Déjà quatre ans, murmura Sirius avec un sourire.

- Cela me semble être hier. J'entends encore les coups de feu sur notre passage, je vois très nettement les flammes dévorer les écuries et les chevaux s'enfuir en hennissant.

- Mère hurler, Père et mon oncle nous poursuivre. Les domestiques abandonner toutes leurs tâches pour nous courir après. Les bandits être délaissés.

- Les visages des gens sont toujours dans ma mémoire. Je les vois encore s'écarter précipitamment sur notre passage, regarder avec des yeux ronds la moitié de la maison Black nous courir après.

_FLASH BACK_

_- Bella, Bella, réveille-toi, vite !_

_- Quoi…qu'est-ce qui se passe ? c'est quoi tout ce bruit ?_

_- Debout ! je ne sais pas ce qui se passe, mais c'est le bazar total._

_Sirius, qui s'était accroupi près du lit de sa cousine, se releva et alla secouer Andromeda._

_- Je crois que des bandits ont infiltré la maison. Il est cinq heure du matin. C'est l'occasion idéale, Bella ! prends ton sac, on se tire ! les domestiques sont tous en bas !_

_A ces mots, Bella repoussa vivement les couvertures et se mit sur ses pieds. Elle s'habilla rapidement en homme. Andromeda se frottait les yeux._

_- Ça urge, soeurette, la pressa Sirius. Allez !_

_Andromeda se leva à son tour et s'habilla. D'un même mouvement, les deux sœurs attrapèrent leurs baluchons sous leurs lits. Sirius ouvrit la porte en ramassant le sien et regarda dans le couloir._

_- Y a personne, on file !_

_Les trois adolescents se faufilèrent dans le couloir et se mirent à courir. En arrivant près de l'escalier, des voix leur parvinrent._

_- Vite ! murmura Sirius, par ici ! on monte !_

_- Quoi ! mais il faut descendre !_

_- Tant pis, coupa Bella, il a raison, on passe par le toit ! allez !_

_Ils prirent l'autre escalier en grimpant les marches quatre à quatre et arrivèrent au grenier. Pendant que Bella et sa sœur fermaient la trappe, Sirius ouvrit la lucarne._

_- Par ici. Vas-y d'abord, Andro._

_La plus vieille, mais plus légère des trois grimpa sur le toit à l'aide de son cousin, puis sa sœur suivit, et à elles deux, elles aidèrent Sirius à monter._

_- On peut passer par la gouttière, indiqua Bella. On se laisse glisser._

_- C'est parti. Grouillez vous, ils vont bientôt s'apercevoir qu'on est plus là ! ces voleurs sont certainement envoyés par je ne sais quelle famille concurrente. Ils seront sans doute vite éliminés._

_Quelques minutes plus tard, ils avaient descendu les trois étages de la grande maison Black. Ils se cachèrent derrière un mur. Sirius risqua un regard de l'autre côté._

_- Nos pères se battent, murmura-t-il. Mais ils sont de dos. C'est l'anarchie, je ne pense pas qu'ils nous voient. On fonce._

_Ils se faufilèrent parmi les massifs de fleurs, le dos courbé. Partout les domestiques couraient pour aller prêter main forte, et personne ne faisait attention à eux. Soudain, une petite voix pourtant claire parmi tout le bruit retentit._

_- Père ! ils s'enfuient !_

_D'un même mouvement les trois adolescents se retournèrent et levèrent les yeux. La plus jeune des trois sœurs, Narcissa, était penchée à la fenêtre. Elle n'avait que douze ans. D'un même mouvement, tout le monde se tourna vers les fugitifs._

_- Sale peste ! hurla Sirius en prenant la fuite._

_- Dire qu'elle est notre sœur ! grogna Andromeda._

_- Rattrapez les, hurla Mr Black. Vivants !_

_L'héritier de la famille s'enfuyait, en compagnie de deux jeunes filles promises à d'éminents jeunes hommes, ce qui conclurait des affaires de plusieurs millions. Ils ne devaient pas partir. Sirius entraîna ses cousines vers les écuries._

_- Venez ! par ici, vite ! prenez vos chevaux !_

_En tant qu'aînés de la famille Black, ils avaient tout trois des chevaux. Sirius tenta de grimper sur le sien à toute vitesse, mais déjà leurs poursuivants entraient dans les écuries. Il attrapa alors une lampe à huile, et il la fracassa dans un tas de paille qui prit aussitôt feu._

_- On a pas le temps pour les chevaux, tant pis ! adieu, Day._

_Il entraîna les deux filles vers la sortie. Au passage, Andromeda attrapa la main d'un palefrenier._

_- Ted ! viens ! reste pas ici ! viens avec nous !_

_- Tonks ! s'exclama Sirius en se retournant. Bon, grouille-toi !_

_Le jeune homme ne semblait pas bien comprendre ce qu'il se passait, mais comme Andromeda, il avait environ vingt-cinq ans. L'aîné des sœurs Black avait toujours eu une chance incroyable de n'avoir pas été mariée plus tôt, même si elle était promise depuis maintenant cinq ans._

_Ils sortirent de la propriété Black en courant, la moitié de la maisonnée sur leurs talons._

_- Allez, allez, allez ! hurla Sirius. Plus vite !_

_- Dès qu'on est dans la ville, on renverse tout sur notre passage, et direction la forêt ! leur cria Andromeda. Bougez vous un peu !_

_Question de tactique, la maison des Black était construite à l'écart de la ville principale. Il y avait un chemin qui descendait la colline et ensuite on arrivait à la petite ville d'Hogsmeade. Une chance pour les quatre jeunes gens, le chemin était en pente. Ils le descendirent à fond de train et déboulèrent dans Hogsmeade. Les gens déjà nombreux à cette heure matinale, s'écartèrent avec des cris de surprise. Visiblement, certains d'entre eux allaient monter à la maison des Black voir ce qu'il s'y passait. Les coups de feu ne passaient pas inaperçus._

_Sirius fendit la foule sans cesser de courir. Bientôt, les gens s'écartaient naturellement sur leur passage. Il jeta un coup d'œil en arrière. Leur famille les talonnait._

_- Sois maudite d'autant admirer Père, Narcissa, grinça-t-il entre ses dents avant de renverser un panier d'oranges._

_Suivant les conseils d'Andromeda, Bellatrix renversa une énorme hotte de pommes de terre sur la route. Ils arrivaient bientôt à la fin de leur ville natale. Les portes étaient en vue. Derrière eux, on s'époumonait._

_- Fermez les portes ! fermez les portes ! attrapez les !_

_Les portes étaient déjà à moitié fermées. Une chance pour eux, elles étaient très lourdes et bougeaient lentement. Mais les gens avaient commencé à réagir. Il y eut un cri et un bruit de chute, ainsi que du bois brisé. Bellatrix fit volte face et se mit à courir en sens inverse._

_- Bella ! qu'est-ce que tu fais !_

_- Andromeda ! hurla Bellatrix._

_Ted Tonks était retenu par deux villageois costauds, et Andromeda avait chuté sur le sol, la cheville en sang parce que quelqu'un lui avait barré la route en brandissant une fourche. Bellatrix voulut se rapprocher de sa sœur mais la foule se referma sur eux._

_- Non…murmura-t-elle en faisant un pas en arrière._

_- Partez ! hurla la voix d'Andromeda qui était à présent invisible. Vite ! Aïe !_

_Il y eut un bruit sourd et Andromeda se tut. Sirius jeta un coup d'œil effrayé à la foule qui s'avançait vers eux, et un autre paniqué aux portes qui se refermaient de plus en plus._

_- Bella, viens ! on peut rien faire ! viens !_

_Il la prit par le bras et l'entraîna en courant vers la sortie. Il la poussa dans la petite ouverture des portes et s'y faufila à son tour. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux devant les portes se refermant toujours, choqués. Puis Sirius dit :_

_- Adieu, Hogsmeade._

_Et les portes se refermèrent complètement avec un claquement sourd._

**À**

**Suivre**

…

Arg. Moi en retard. Moi avoir beaucoup de boulot, JE VAIS CRAQUER JE HAIS LE FRANÇAIS ! je préfèrerai crever que d'aller en L. J'aurais aimé que le bac de français soit à la fin de la seconde, comme ça j'aurais été débarrassée du français un an plus tôt. Ça fait 9 ans que j'attends ça. Depuis que je suis entrée au cp. On va dire 8 pk au cp ct pas terrible. Dis comme ça ça me fait flipper, déjà neuf ans que je bosse, et c'est pas fini du tout. Bon bref, j'u pas de bonne humeur désolée…chapitre trop long, coupé en deux.

RAR :

Eterna de Solary : désolée, pas rapide rapide la suite…mci pr ta review.

Marie-lune : aujourd'hui c'est moins excusable pour mon retard, dsl. Je ne me rappelle plus pourquoi tu me demandais si j'écrivais un livre désolée, mais à mon avis la reponse est non, pk j'ai retrouvé de manuscrit nul part lol. Voilà voilà Rogue est un crétin il le restera longtps à mon avis ! mci pr ta review !

Lunattica : légèrement dérangée ? bien, comme ça on est deux au moins ! lol merci pour ta review !

Cool : lol oui pardon pour les fan de Rogue, mais c définitif il est pas gentil mdr. Je suis désolée pour le retard j'essaierai de pas recommencer, merci pour la review !

Gabrielle Trompe-la-Mort : j't'en supplie dis moi un moment où tu es sur msn j'arrive jamais à t'avoir depuis un mois que j'essaie…m'enfin lol j'ai écrit cette rar y a deux mois c trop tard

Sarah Black : merci bcp, la suite s'est un peu faite attendre dsl.

Allima : merci bcp ! tant mieux s'il t'a plut, perso ce chap 7 je le trouve moins bien, sauf le souvenir…wala bon mci pour ta review !

Faby.fan : je devrais compter combien de fan a Lily mdr. La voilà, Lily ! Pour Rogue cette fois j'ai essayé de rendre les perso un peu plus par rapport au bouquin qu'à mon envie. Merci d'avoir laissé une review !

Shaeline : désolée ct pas vite vite…mais merci d'avoir laissé une review !

Yoru-san : vi merci ! c'est pas la première fois qu'on me le signale, il faut absolument que je regarde alors. Merci bcp pour tout.

Zeeve lelula : arg ça va prendre du temps ça lol. Sauf si je décide de me servir de cette histoire de pari en fait. Oui peut-être bien. Uhm. Ouais t'as raison. Vite. Lol je me suis fait mon ptit raisonnement en monologue là, mais la conclusion devrait te plaire je crois. Voilà à bientôt.

Rikku441 : merci bcp ! pour le coup de foudre c'est définitivement Lily/James, j'aime pas les Lily/Sirius (en partie pk ça fini tjs mal mais bon), na ! lol, nan, il faut bien qu'il naisse notre petit Ryry ! merci encore, à plus !

Shadow : euuuuuuh avant fin janvier…j'en avais l'intention…puis finalement, c'est fin janvier…pardon ! désolée de te forcer comme ça à venir chaque jour lol !

Bridgess-the-fantastic : merci ! décidément y a les pour Rogue et les contre Rogue ! mais les derniers sont de plus en plus nombreux je crois, y en a pas bcp qui ont pitié de lui. merci pour la review !

Yuna : James/Lily, définitif, aucune possibilité de changement ! encore une sadique qui aime voir souffrir Servilo ;-p t'as bien raison ! merci bcp pr ta review !


End file.
